Fugitif
by ptitegridou
Summary: De sa cellule, Severus Snape contemplait la mer. Puissante, ne tolérant aucun obstacle, elle était le pire ennemi de l'être humain. Mais d'ici quelques jours, elle serait sa complice. Elle et lui partageait un secret, un rêve, un besoin...
1. Chapter 1

_Bonjour,_

_J'espère que vous allez tous très bien._

_Je reviens vers vous avec une fanfiction plus courte que __Mon ami l'ennemi __et complètement différente. J'ai pris le temps de l'écrire intégralement avant de commencer sa publication._

_Evidemment rien ne m'appartient, je ne fais qu'emprunter l'univers de J.K. Rowling... et blabla blabla_

_En espérant que ma nouvelle histoire vous plaise, je vous embrasse._

_Ptitegridou (qui promet de refreiner son sadisme sur cette fic')_

**Chapitre un : Perdue dans ses pensées…**

Rien n'est plus apaisant qu'un feu de cheminée crépitant paresseusement. Du moins, c'est-ce que pensait Hermione Granger tandis qu'elle sirotait son cognac. Le regard perdu dans les flammes qui dansaient dans l'âtre, elle faisait fi du désordre qui régnait dans sa petite maison. Des fascicules d'agence de voyage étaient étalées à ses pieds, tandis que des coupures de journaux gisaient éparpillées sur la table basse. Son nécessaire de plongée gisait à l'entrée, là où elle l'avait déposé en rentrant une heure auparavant. L'évier débordait de vaisselle sale et les meubles étaient méconnaissables sous l'amas de poussières qui les recouvrait. Elle n'invitait plus sa famille ou ses amis chez elle à l'improviste. Elle était épuisée d'entendre les cris scandalisés devant tant de désordre et de saleté.

Elle avait songé à prendre une femme de ménage mais s'était rétractée. Elle était mal à l'aise avec l'idée que quelque un puisse fouiner dans ses affaires. Plusieurs années auparavant, jamais elle n'aurait permis un tel capharnaüm de s'installer dans sa maison. Mais sa vie était loin d'être celle qu'elle était avant.

Dans ses cauchemars, elle voyait le sang couler à flots de la gorge de Severus Snape. Incapable de se réveiller, piégée dans ses souvenirs, elle ne pouvait que transpirer et se débattre dans son sommeil tandis que son subconscient la torturait, nuits après nuits. Pendant plusieurs années, elle avait été hantée par sa culpabilité. En fait, même si elle le niait face aux questions d'autrui, elle ressentait toujours la morsure terrible et vindicative de sa mauvaise conscience.

Comme elle aurait aimé remonté dans le temps!

Elle ne serait pas sorti de la cabane hurlante. Non, elle se serait penché sur le corps immobile de Severus Snape et elle aurait pris son pouls, ou lui aurait lancé un sort de vérification médicale. Puis elle se serait rendue compte qu'il était vivant, aurait enfoncé un bézoard dans sa bouche et soigné sa gorge d'un sort de cicatrisation. Enfin, lorsqu'il aurait pris conscience, elle l'aurait laissé partir, retrouver cette liberté qu'il méritait tant. Oui, si elle n'avait pas été une telle imbécile, elle aurait agi ainsi.

Seulement, elle était partie. Ainsi que Harry et Ronald. Combien de temps Severus Snape était il resté ainsi, à moitié conscient et se vidant de son sang? Deux heures, trois peut être.

Aucun homme n'aurait pu survivre à cela. Mais Severus Snape n'était pas n'importe quel homme. Bien qu'il n'ait pas prévu d'être attaqué par Nagini, il était prévoyant. Il avait bu une flasque entière de sang artificiel qu'il avait lui-même créé. L'avantage étant que si aucune blessure ne lui était infligé, il n'aurait pas besoin de faire des saignées puisque le surplus d'hémoglobine se désintègrerait au bout de douze heures. Cette prévoyance lui avait sauvé la vie… Cela et aussi la chasse aux blessés de Mme Pomfresh qui avait rencontré son corps agonisant pendant sa ronde.

Severus Snape était vivant, certes. Mais c'est-ce que l'avenir lui réserva qui donnait à Hermione Granger des crises de culpabilité…

* * *

- Comme je vous l'ai répété maintes fois, j'ai uniquement suivi ses ordres. Si vous ne me croyez pas, soumettez moi au Véritasérum ou interrogez son portrait.

- Ne prenez pas votre ton condescendant avec nous, Snape! Répliqua sèchement le Ministre Scrimegeour.

- Hélàs, votre attitude et votre manque de réflexion m'y contraignent, soupira Snape en leur lançant son sourire le plus dédaigneux.

Hermione se crispa dans son siège. Par Merlin! Cet homme ne savait donc pas écouter lorsqu'on lui recommandait d'adopter « un profil bas »? Même Malefoy avait réussi à offrir un tableau pathétique d'un homme débordant de remords!

Cependant Snape considérait qu'il n'avait rien à se reprocher. Du moins, en ce qui concernait sa fidélité à Dumbledore. Hermione le comprenait, bien sûr mais elle connaissait Scrimegeour. Celui-ci aimait le pouvoir et appréciait les gens qui savaient refléter cette illusion qu'il chérissait : qu'il était l'homme le plus puissant du Royaume britannique sorcier. Autour de lui, gravitaient uniquement des lèches bottes à la Percy Weasley. Il ne supportait pas qu'on hausse le ton devant lui, qu'on le défie ou pire encore qu'on le prenne pour un abruti. Ce que faisait actuellement Severus Snape. Sans aucun scrupule apparent qui plus est!

- A quoi il joue? siffla Harry entre ses dents.

Alors que Ronald ne cachait pas sa profonde indifférence pour le sort de leur ancien professeur, Harry, lui, se sentait aussi coupable que Hermione. Il se reprochait de l'avoir abandonner sur le plancher moisissant de la cabane hurlante sans même vérifier si il était réellement mort. « Cela ne m'a même pas traversé l'esprit. Je… je… je me sens tellement con… » avait il avoué, un soir qu'il avait trop bu.

Lui aussi avait conseillé à son vieil ennemi de ne pas provoquer le Magenmagot.

« Pour qui me prenez vous, Potter? Je suis innocent… du moins en ce qu'ils m'accusent.

- Je ne vous demande pas de vous mettre à genoux devant eux mais de… comment dire… de…

- De ne pas les provoquer? Avait suggéré Hermione

- Voilà! S'était écrié Harry. C'est cela! Ne provoquez pas le Magenmagot!

- Merci pour vos précieux conseils » avait persiflé Severus Snape avec toute l'ironie dont il était capable.

Et le voilà, une semaine plus tard, qui se moquait éperdument de leurs avis et prenait Scrimegeour et sa bande pour ce qu'ils étaient : de parfaits crétins.

- Écoutez moi bien, Snape! Avait grogné le Ministre de la Magie en tendant un doigt potelé et accusateur en direction du criminel. Votre avenir est entre nos mains donc si j'étais vous, je ne jouerais pas au malin avec nous.

- Comme je vous l'ai dit encore et encore, il vous suffit de m'administrer du Véristaserum pour savoir si mes intentions étaient et sont honorables.

- Vous nous croyez si naïfs que cela, Snape? Nous savons par source sûre que vous êtes immunisé à cette potion, comme à beaucoup d'autres d'ailleurs.

- Ah, laissez moi deviner… Cette source est aussi blonde qu'une Hongroise et a un don presque douteux pour se sortir de tous ses démêlés avec la justice avec une aisance qui aiguise le soupçon…

- Accuseriez vous le Magenmagot d'être corrompu par Mme Malefoy? Demanda le Ministre d'un voix menaçante.

- A vrai dire, je ne parlais pas de Narcissa Malefoy, mais plutôt de son époux…

- Cela suffit! Tonna Scrimegeour en tapant du poing sur le bureau qui lui faisait face. De toute évidence vous vous moquez de cette Noble Cour, Snape. Vous ne méritez ni le respect dont M. Potter vous honore ni la liberté que vous exigez! Et si je n'ai aucune influence sur la façon dont notre Héros national distribue son amitié, j'en ai néanmoins sur votre avenir. Et croyez moi, Snape, il sera aussi misérable que la cellule dans laquelle je vous envoie à perpétuité!

- Moi qui m'attendais à un petit poison mortel… soupira l'accusé qui feignit l'indifférence face à sa sentence.

- Oh non, Snape. Vous les vivrez pleinement les années à venir. Tout seul avec votre conscience et votre misère. Oh oui, vous vivrez pour les voir, soyez en certain!

Puis il tapa férocement son marteau en bois sur son bureau en beuglant que la séance était finie.

Harry était aussi pâle qu'un fantôme et Hermione pleurait de déception et de culpabilité. Severus Snape ne jeta un regard ni à l'un ni à l'autre lorsqu'il fut entraîné hors de la salle. Ce devait être la dernière fois qu'il les voyait.

La vie a repris, évidemment. Mais pour Harry et Hermione, elle gardait un goût amer. Ils en voulaient à Severus Snape d'avoir été si provoquant devant le Magenmagot, mais ils savaient, tout comme l'ancien mangemort, que jamais Scrimegeour lui aurait rendu sa liberté. Jamais. Alors, en homme fier qu'il était, conscient de l'injustice qu'il allait subir, Severus Snape avait refusé de se soumettre. Il était parti la tête haute, n'ayant aucune honte à avoir.

Travaillant tous les deux au Ministère et étant célèbres, Harry et Hermione avaient tenté par divers moyens de renouveler le procès de Severus Snape. Cependant toutes leurs tentatives avaient échouées et au bout de trois ans de lutte acharnée, les deux amis ont été contraints de constater que leurs efforts étaient vains. Néanmoins, l'un comme l'autre, continuaient à envoyer des présents au prisonnier, en espérant qu'ils ne seraient pas interceptés par les gardes qui remplaçaient désormais les détraqueurs.

Severus Snape ne reçut absolument aucun de leurs colis ni ne connut leurs existences.

Hermione se battit également pour autoriser les visites aux prisonniers et elle gagna gain de cause au bout de quatre ans. Par contre aucun de ses autres projets ne fut accepté. Les mesures d'hygiène ne furent pas améliorées, le nombre de repas ne fut pas augmenté, et l'heure quotidienne dans la Cour d'Azkaban pour chaque prisonnier fut rejetée. Quant aux visites, elles ne devaient pas s'élever à plus d'une demi heure par mois par prisonnier.

Cependant, Hermione reçut plusieurs lettres de remerciements, certes concises et froides, pour l'obtention de cette précieuse demi heure de visite, par de nombreuses familles de mangemorts.

Harry la soutenait dans ses campagnes mais il avait compris que le Ministère resterait inébranlable. L'acquisition des visites avait été une énorme surprise. Il avait aussitôt voulu rendre visite à Severus Snape mais un gardien d'Azkaban lui avait répondu que ce prisonnier avait déjà dépensé sa demi heure de visite du mois. Harry fut devancé à nouveau le mois suivant puis encore le mois d'après. Quand il s'en était plaint auprès d'Hermione, elle avait soupiré en lui disant qu'elle aussi subissait la même chose.

Peu à peu, Harry prit de la distance avec l'affaire Severus Snape. C'était une injustice qu'il considérait comme personnelle mais sur laquelle il n'avait aucune prise. Aussi se montra-t-il plus attentionné à l'égard de Ginny qui s'était sentie tellement délaissée pendant ses quatre années qu'elle avait commencé à aller voir ailleurs. Harry ne sut jamais qu'il avait failli perdre sa fiancée. Dès le moment où il avait cessé d'être obsédé par Severus Snape et qu'il était revenu pleinement vers elle, Ginny avait plaqué Draco Malefoy qui avait eu le malheur de tomber amoureux de la jeune femme.

Elle ne céda ni devant les fleurs, ni devant les bijoux, ni devant sa demande en mariage. Et c'est face à une bouteille de bourbon à moitié vide que le jeune homme avait compris qu'il n'avait été que ce que les moldus nomment si élégamment « un bouche trou ».

Quant à Hermione, le fossé se creusait de plus en plus entre Ronald et elle. Une jalousie maladive s'était emparé du cœur du jeune homme face à l'investissement de sa petite amie dans l'affaire Snape.

Si seulement elle était son épouse, alors il serait rassuré, du moins c'est-ce qu'il lui répétait à chaque dispute. Hermione ne voulait pas se marier si tôt. Elle ne voulait pas se marier du tout. Elle n'avait pas cédé face aux demandes incessantes et larmoyantes de Ron et de sa famille.

« Hermione, ma chérie, répétait Mrs Weasley, ne sois pas si égoïste. Pense à Ronald qui t'aime tellement. »

Cela semble si logique. Quand on s'aime, on se marie. Puis on achète une maison qu'on remplit ensuite des rires de sa progéniture.

Ses parents, quant à eux, ne lui avaient rien dit, rien conseillé, rien reproché. Ils étaient comme cela. Et pour la première fois de sa vie, elle le regretta.

Alors elle prit seule sa décision.

« Laisse moi du temps. Dans quelques années peut être… » lui demanda-t-elle.

Le lendemain il quittait leur appartement et retournait vivre chez ses parents. Six mois plus tard, il épousait Lavande Brown, enceinte de trois semaines.

Ronald Weasley était apparemment un homme pressé.

* * *

Sous les yeux de la jeune femme, le feu qui crépitait dans sa cheminée devint soudainement vert et une enveloppe en fut éjectée. Hermione l'attrapa au vol et l'ouvrit prestement.

« CODE ROUGE.

PRESENTATION OBLIGATOIRE ET IMMEDIATE AU MINISTERE.

MINISTRE SCRIMEGEOUR. »


	2. Chapter 2

_Si vous êtes là, c'est que le premier chapitre vous a convaincu de rester encore un peu dans mon histoire, tant mieux._

_Je remercie ceux qui ont pris la peine de laisser des reviews. C'est toujours gratifiant d'en recevoir (surtout quand elles sont positives he he he)_

_Le chapitre est, certes, court mais le prochain ne se fera pas attendre longtemps. Quoiqu'il en soit, je vous souhaite une excellente lecture._

_Bises_

**Chapitre deux : Code rouge**

Harry Potter dormait profondément lorsqu'il reçut la missive du Ministère. L'enveloppe pliée en petit avion en papier lui donnait des coups sur le visage et les bras depuis quelques secondes lorsque Ginny lui donna un coup de coude dans le ventre.

- Harry, tu as reçu une lettre.

- Grumph… demain… je dors…

La jeune femme soupira, alluma sa lampe de chevet puis se redressa pour regarder l'avion plus attentivement.

- Cela vient du Ministère, ajouta-t-elle lorsqu'elle vit le cachet.

Le sorcier grogna et attrapa l'enveloppe d'un geste brutal.

- Qu'est-ce qu'ils me veulent? Par la Barbe de Merlin! Il est quatre heures du matin!

La rouquine se leva pour préparer du thé. Une fois qu'elle était réveillée, elle ne pouvait plus se rendormir, alors autant se montrer utile.

Elle beurrait un toast, lorsque son jeune époux descendit en trombe de l'escalier. Le tee shirt à l'envers, le pantalon à peine fermé, sans chaussettes ni chaussures.

- Mes bottes! Vite!

Ginny les lui donna et le regarda les enfiler avec hâte.

- Que se passe t'il?

- Un code rouge. Je dois me rendre au Ministère.

La jeune femme lui fourra le toast dans la bouche alors qu'il jetait une poignée de poudre à cheminette dans le brasier qui s'éteignait.

- Ne pars pas le ventre vide.

- Che t'aime, tenta-t-il de dire, la bouche pleine.

Puis il disparut dans les flammes vertes. La jeune femme soupira. Elle avait parfois l'impression de vivre à nouveau avec son père. S'y habituerait elle? Supporterait elle longtemps cette situation? Celle d'épouse au foyer qui passe ses journées à guetter le retour de son homme?

« Je t'attendrai » lui avait murmuré Malefoy.

Elle secoua la tête, il fallait qu'elle trouve un travail, une occupation, quelque chose, n'importe quoi, pour ne pas faire une énorme erreur.

* * *

Kingsley époussetait ses robes de la suie qui s'y était accrochée lorsque un imbécile jaillit de la cheminée et lui tomba dessus, l'entraînant dans une chute dont il se serait bien passé.

- Oh pardon! S'écria Harry.

Il se releva rapidement et tendit sa main à son supérieur.

- Apprends à regarder devant toi, mon garçon, gronda Kingsley.

Puis il ajouta :

- Et à fermer ta braguette.

Le jeune homme sursauta et se détourna pour remonter la fermeture éclair de son jean.

Ceci fait, il fit face à Kingsley pour lui serrer la main.

- Vous allez bien? Lui demanda Harry.

- Je suis inquiet.

- Vous ne savez pas ce qui se passe? S'étonna le sorcier.

- Non, je n'en sais pas plus que toi. Le Ministre nous attend dans la salle principale de réunion. Suis moi.

Le jeune homme dut hâter le pas pour ne pas se faire distancer par les grandes enjambées de son directeur de département. Ils prirent un ascenseur dans lequel se trouvait déjà Hermione Granger.

Les deux hommes lui serrèrent la main.

Sur leur lieu de travail, les deux amis veillaient à être professionnels.

- Tu as une petite mine, constata Harry.

- Oui mon cours de plongée a fini tard. Puis j'ai passé la soirée avec des amis du club. Je suis rentrée il y a environ une heure et je n'ai donc pas eu le temps de dormir. Je suis fatiguée.

- Si tu veux mon avis, tu devrais te ménager un peu. Un boulot d'Auror est suffisamment prenant sans en plus se rajouter des cours de plongée, de comptabilité, des réunions sur la lecture des grimoires et des études de je ne sais plus quoi…

- Des études ethniques et archéologiques sur les anciennes civilisations magiques du Chili, rectifia mécaniquement Hermione.

- Harry a raison, intervint Kingsley, je comprends que tes études te tiennent à cœur mais arrête au moins tes autres cours.

- J'aime apprendre, murmura la jeune femme.

- Oui mais à force, tu vas finir par craquer, lui chuchota Harry pour que le sorcier ne l'entende pas. C'est déjà arrivé, souviens toi.

- Je sais, soupira-t-elle. Je vais y songer.

« Deuxième niveau : Département de la Justice Magique. » annonça la voix féminine et feutrée de l'ascenseur.

Les trois sorciers s'extirpèrent de la machine et émergèrent dans un long couloir longé de portes.

Kingsley ouvrait la marche et les collègues qu'ils croisaient s'écartaient pour laisser passer le trio.

- Tu as reçu des nouvelles de Ron? Demanda Harry dans un chuchotement.

- Pas depuis son mariage, répondit elle sèchement.

Elle lui lança un regard noir. Il savait pertinemment qu'elle ne voulait pas parler du rouquin mais Hermione et Ron étaient ses meilleurs amis et il ne supportait pas d'être tiraillé entre eux deux. Le jeune homme croisa le regard furieux de la sorcière et se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

- Écoutes, tu devrais peut être lui pardonner depuis le temps…

- Ce n'est ni le lieu ni le moment de parler de Ronald Weasley! L'interrompit elle.

- D'accord, d'accord mais tu lui manques et il m'a dit que…

- Cela suffit! S'écria Hermione d'une voix stridente.

Harry sentit immédiatement que tous les regards s'étaient tournés vers eux.

Il vit qu'Hermione inspirait et expirait profondément afin de se ressaisir puis levait la tête et entrait d'un pas ferme dans la salle de réunion. Il la suivit.

Il tapota les épaules et serra les mains de quelques sorciers qu'il connaissait bien puis s'assit à côté d'Hermione.

La salle de réunion était un immense amphithéâtre dans lequel pouvaient s'installer près de cinq cents personnes. Néanmoins, ce matin là, il n'y avait qu'une cinquantaine de têtes. Tous des Aurors.

Alors qu'il était tourné vers les sièges de derrière pour discuter du prochain match de Quidditch avec Evans Bubble, Harry aperçut, tout au fond de la salle, la chevelure blonde de Draco Malefoy. Leur regards se croisèrent. Son vieil ennemi lui adressa une moue de mépris auquel il répondit par un sourire narquois.

- Qu'est-ce que Malefoy fiche ici? Demanda-t-il en se tournant vers son amie.

- Aucune idée, répondit distraitement Hermione qui jeta tout de même un coup d'œil vers le haut de l'amphithéâtre.

- Il ne travaille pas au Département de contrôle de l'équipement magique?

- Non, intervint Evans Bubble, il a été promu il y a quelques jours à la Brigade de police magique.

- Tu plaisantes? S'écria Harry, les yeux écarquillés de surprise.

Le jeune sorcier secoua la tête et se pencha vers le binoclard pour lui murmurer :

- Si tu veux mon avis, il y a du louche là dedans. Comment peut on mettre un mangemort à un tel département. Il va aider les criminels plutôt que les emprisonner.

- Ex-mangemort, rectifia sèchement Hermione, et il a été innocenté car il ne portait pas la Marque des Ténèbres.

- Il n'avait pas d'autre choix que de tourner sa veste, insista Evans, mais je suis certain qu'il touche encore à la Magie Noire.

Harry ne dit rien. Il n'aimait pas l'idée de voir Malefoy à ce département. Il devrait garder un œil sur lui.

- Tout cela ne me dit rien qui vaille… murmura-t-il.

Il entendit le soupir agacé d'Hermione.

- C'est plus fort que toi, Harry. Laisse le tranquille! On n'est plus à Poudlard et on n'est plus en guerre!

- Cela n'a rien à voir avec Poudlard ou la guerre. Malefoy est malhonnête de nature! Peut être pas maléfique mais il a tout de même un penchant pour les Ténèbres. Alors excuse moi de m'inquiéter pour le bien être de notre société quand c'est un type tel que lui qui est censé la protéger!

Derrière eux Evans se racla la gorge.

Le silence régnait tout autour d'eux. Pour la deuxième fois, en quelques minutes, les deux amis s'étaient faits remarquer.

- Il y a un cheveu dans le chaudron, Harry? Questionna Arthur Weasley qui était assis un peu plus loin, en contrebas.

Le jeune homme secoua la tête et croisa les bras.

Tout en bas de l'amphithéâtre, le Ministre de la Magie lui adressa un sourire.

- Maintenant que Mr Potter nous accorde son attention, nous allons pouvoir commencer.

Le Ministre fit quelques pas comme s'il cherchait ses mots.

- Je vous ai réunis parce que nous avons un problème majeur sur les bras. En fait, j'ai bien peur que ce soit le plus grave depuis la fin de la guerre.

Scrimegeour fronça les sourcils et respira profondément avant d'annoncer :

- Un prisonnier s'est évadé d'Azkaban.

Il y eut un instant de silence puis le brouhaha monta, telle une vague sonore.

- Qui?

- Comment?

- Mais voyons c'est impossible!

- Rien n'est impossible, pauvre chouette!

- Qui?

Scrimegeour leva les mains pour réclamer le silence puis dut recourir au Sonorus pour se faire entendre.

- Voyons, voyons, tous les détails vous seront donnés en temps et en heure. Pour le moment, le principal est le nom du criminel. Je tiens à vous prévenir que la traque sera ardue. C'est un spécialiste de dissimulation, de l'espionnage et surtout de la Magie Noire. Ce n'est autre que…

Le silence se fit soudain oppressant dans la salle.

- … Severus Snape.


	3. Chapter 3

_Bonjour,_

_j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira et je remercie ceux qui ont pris la peine de m'écrire une review._

_Bises_

**Chapitre trois : Chasse à l'homme**

Le capharnaüm fut indescriptible.

Harry ne pouvait rien dire. L'étonnement lui clouait la bouche.

Il se tourna vers Hermione. Elle était d'une pâleur anormale. Il posa sa main sur la sienne afin d'attirer son attention.

- Tu vas bien?

Elle hocha la tête.

Le jeune homme regarda autour de lui. Tous les sorciers étaient agités, parlaient entre eux, se levaient et s'écriaient.

Seul un homme semblait s'amuser de cette situation. Un sourire tranquille sur ses lèvres fines, Malefoy ne paraissait pas partager la surprise générale.

En bas, le Ministre tentait d'apaiser l'auditoire.

- Du calme, s'il vous plait, du calme!

Kingsley s'approcha de lui, lança un Sonorus à sa gorge et tonna de sa puissante voix :

- Silence!

Scrimegeour murmura un merci au Directeur du Département des Aurors avant de prendre à nouveau la parole.

- Cette évasion est désormais notre priorité. Vous allez donc tous mettre vos affaires en cours de côté et vous consacrez à Snape. Vos supérieurs vont vous affecter à diverses tâches dans cette affaire selon vos domaines de compétences. La Brigade de police magique consacrera son temps à placarder des affiches de recherche. Vous fouillerez ensuite le passé et les connaissances du prisonnier pour dénicher sa cachette. Quant aux Aurors, vous vous lancerez à la poursuite de Snape. Passez les alentours d'Azkaban au peigne fin. Snape n'a pas de baguette. Il est seul, affaibli, démuni. Il reste néanmoins un homme dangereux alors méfiez vous de lui. Sur ce, je vous souhaite bonne chance.

Puis le Ministre se tourna vers les Directeurs de la Brigade de police magique et des Aurors pour leur donner quelques informations et instructions supplémentaires.

- Par Merlin, comment s'y est il pris? Murmura Harry en passant une main dans sa tignasse brune.

- Il ne me semble pas qu'il soit un Animagus. En tout cas il n'est pas référencé comme tel. Et pourquoi aurait il attendu si longtemps? S'il voulait s'enfuir, il aurait pu le faire plutôt, lorsqu'il était moins faible. Je ne comprends pas, dit Hermione.

- Tu as raison, s'il était un Animagus, il n'aurait pas attendu aussi longtemps.

- A moins qu'il ait eu besoin de temps pour peaufiner son évasion, suggéra-t-elle.

- Granger, Potter, appela Kingsley. Venez ici.

Les deux Aurors se levèrent et rejoignirent leur chef en bas de l'amphithéâtre.

- Vous deux, leur annonça-t-il, vous allez enquêter sur son évasion. Le Ministre veut savoir exactement quels sont les points faibles d'Azkaban. Il ne doit plus y avoir aucune évasion de la prison. C'est compris?

- Oui, répondit Hermione. On commence par Azkaban.

- Non, vous commencez par rentrer chez vous pour récupérer un peu de sommeil. Votre mission est moins urgente que celle des autres. Dormez quelques heures puis allez à la prison pour commencer les interrogatoires.

- Pourquoi n'a-t-on pas été affectés à la recherche de Severus Snape? Demanda Harry.

Kingsley le regarda un instant droit dans les yeux. Il semblait hésiter à lui dire la vérité.

- Le Ministre craignait que votre passé avec le prisonnier ne vous empêche de faire votre travail objectivement.

Harry sentit la colère monter en lui. Seule la main d'Hermione sur son bras lui rappela en face de qui il se trouvait.

- Je vois, dit il froidement.

- Je peux comprendre le point de vue du Ministre, intervint la sorcière, mais il me semble que nous avons toujours été très professionnels, Harry et moi. Même lorsque nous avons été obligés d'enquêter sur George Weasley et sa boutique _Weasley, Farces pour sorciers facétieux_.

- Je sais Hermione, soupira Kingsley. C'est-ce que j'ai dit à Mr Scrimegeour mais il n'a pas voulu prendre de risques. Je suis désolé.

- Ce n'est pas grave, répondit la jeune femme, je suis juste déçue qu'après tout ce qu'on a fait, le Ministre nous accorde si peu de confiance.

Harry préférait se taire. Il savait qu'il regretterait le moindre mot qui sortirait de sa bouche.

Il salua son supérieur d'un hochement de tête et s'empara du bras d'Hermione pour la traîner hors de la salle.

- Ne sois pas en colère, murmura-t-elle.

- J'essaie de me calmer, figure toi, grogna-t-il. Parles moi de quelque chose. N'importe quoi.

La sorcière poussa un léger soupir.

- Je crois qu'il a eu raison de nous écarter des recherches.

- Quoi? S'écria-t-il. Toi aussi tu t'y mets?

- Franchement Harry, si tu le trouvais, tu aurais le cœur à le remettre en prison? Sois sincère! Parce que moi, maintenant que j'y pense, je n'aurais sûrement pas pu.

Le sorcier resta un instant silencieux. Hermione avait raison. Jamais il n'aurait pu faire une chose pareille.

- Mais c'est une vie de hors la loi! Tu te rappelles Sirius. Toujours traqué, toujours caché! Ce n'est que de la survie!

- Tu es toujours enfermé, continua Hermione d'une voix douce, mais dans une cage plus grande. J'ai bien peur Harry que ce soit la condition humaine qui impose cela. Toi comme moi, nous sommes également des prisonniers. Notre corps, notre société et ses codes sont notre propre cellules.

- Granger, philosophe. On aura tout vu, se moqua une voix nasillarde qui provenait de leur dos.

Hermione et Harry se retournèrent pour faire face à Draco Malefoy.

- Vous prenez tout le passage, ajouta-t-il. Il y en a qui travaillaient ici.

- Félicitations pour ta promotion, congratula la sorcière d'un ton qui se voulait amical.

- Oui, qui as-tu payé pour l'avoir? Demanda le binoclard.

- Harry!

- C'est celui qui est devenu Auror sans faire aucune étude qui me pose cette question? Potter, je ne te savais pas hypocrite.

- Prends garde à toi! S'énerva Harry.

- Voyons, on travaille tous sur le même bateau maintenant! Cela ne servira à rien de vous taper dessus!

- Cela me soulagera, grogna Harry.

- On m'a toujours appris que la violence était la riposte des faibles et des imbéciles, répondit Malefoy en levant le nez d'un air hautain.

Harry écumait de rage et son amie préféra le tirer par la main pour l'éloigner de son vieil ennemi.

- Allez viens, Ginny doit t'attendre à la maison.

A ces mots, le blondinet devint anormalement pâle et, se méprenant sur cette réaction, Harry lança un dernier pique :

- C'est vrai que toi tu es tout seul. Aucune femme ne veut partager la vie d'un mangemort!

- Bon Harry cela suffit! s'écria Hermione qui le poussa dans le couloir jusqu'à l'ascenseur.

Le jeune homme fit semblant de ne pas l'entendre tandis qu'elle maudissait son manque de bienséance. Elle lui fit la leçon pendant tout le trajet et continua alors qu'ils traversaient l'Atrium.

- Avais tu vraiment besoin de le provoquer?

- C'est lui qui a commencé, finit par répondre Harry.

- C'est tellement mature de ta part de dire cela! Répliqua-t-elle d'un ton d'où transpirait le sarcasme.

- Oh ça va, toi et tes grands airs!

La jeune femme stoppa brusquement sa marche et à travers son regard, Harry pouvait voir qu'il l'avait blessée.

- Je suis désolé. Je n'aurais pas du dire cela.

Elle hocha la tête et se dirigea, sans un mot, vers une cheminée.

- Hermione, s'il te plait! Supplia Harry. Je suis un idiot, pardonne moi!

- Ce n'est rien, dit elle froidement. Nous sommes fatigués et nerveux. Nous allons rentrer chacun chez nous, faire une sieste et se retrouver dans trois heures à Gamvik.

- A tout à l'heure, murmura le jeune homme d'un air penaud.

La sorcière soupira puis lui adressa un sourire avant de lancer la poudre de cheminette dans le feu.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas. Je ne t'en veux pas. Je suis un peu à bout en ce moment. Il est temps que tout cela finisse.

Puis elle fut engloutie par les flammes vertes.

* * *

Au lieu de rentrer chez lui, Harry se promena dans le Chemin de Traverse.

Il but une chope de bièraubeurre chaude avec Neville qui profitait de son jour de repos.

- Tu es au courant pour Snape? Demanda Harry alors que son ami buvait une gorgée du breuvage.

- J'ai vu une affiche. Et j'ai lu la une de La Gazette du Sorcier.

- Le contraire m'eut étonné, grogna Harry. C'est arrivé il y a moins de deux heures et ils ont déjà pondu un reportage là-dessus. Il doit y avoir une taupe au Ministère.

- Les journalistes ont leur indic', c'est bien connu, commenta Neville en hochant la tête.

Harry soupira.

- J'ai été transféré à l'enquête sur sa méthode pour s'évader.

- A supposer qu'il soit encore vivant.

Le binoclard se gratta le cuir chevelu.

- Tu crois qu'il est mort? Demanda-t-il.

- Je ne sais pas Harry. Azkaban est situé dans le Nord, non?

- En Norvège, répondit l'Auror.

- L'eau est donc glaciale et les courants marins violents.

- Sirius a bien réussi à rejoindre la côte.

- Mais c'était en plein été, rappela Neville. Il doit faire moins dix degré en ce moment et je ne te parle pas de la température de l'eau. Il ne pouvait pas utiliser un sort à moins de cinq kilomètres d'Azkaban. Enfin, en tout cas c'est ce que j'ai lu dans la Gazette.

Harry secoua la tête.

- Non, je ne peux pas imaginer qu'après tout ce qu'il a traversé, cet homme serait mort de froid ou noyé. C'est trop bête.

Après une autre bièraubeurre et plusieurs minutes de conversation, les deux amis finirent par se séparer. Neville partit rendre visite à sa grand-mère avant de rentrer à Poudlard, où il avait pris le relais du Professeur Chourave et Harry continua ses errances dans les ruelles du Chemin de Traverse.

Il croisa quelques collègues de la Brigade de police magique qui accrochaient les affiches « Avez-vous vu ce sorcier? »

A chaque coin de rue, on en rencontrait une.

Severus Snape ne bougeait pas, n'hurlait pas, ne cillait pas. On aurait cru une photo moldue. Il regardait droit devant lui, de ses yeux vifs et noirs.

Harry resta un instant devant l'une d'entre elle. Son ancien professeur semblait lui intimer l'ordre de le laisser tranquille. Le sorcier se dit à cet instant qu'il était heureux de ne pas être à sa poursuite. Aurait il pu le traîner derrière les barreaux? Le Ministre avait peut être raison. Son passé avec cet homme était trop chargé pour qu'il soit professionnel. Il aurait failli, il aurait menti, il aurait été son complice…


	4. Chapter 4

_Bonjour,_

_j'espère que vous ne vous êtes pas formalisés que je ne réponde pas à certaines de vos questions mais ce serait dommage de dévoiler la trame avant terme._

_Je vous remercie pour vos reviews encourageantes. Commencer une autre fic après Mon ami l'ennemi a été assez difficile, mais c'était nécessaire. Il faut apprendre à tourner la page, n'est ce pas? _

_D'ailleurs j'ai débuté l'écriture d'un one shot. Je prends mon temps car ce sera une histoire humouristique. A mon sens, il est bien plus difficile d'écrire quelque chose de drôle qu'un morceau de tragédie._

_Enfin, bref, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture. Ce chapitre étant plus long et plus consistant que les précédents, mais quelque part, je doute que ce fait vous déplaise._

_Bises._

**Chapitre quatre : Interrogatoires**

Lorsque Harry transplana à Gamvik, il atterrit derrière un entrepôt abandonné.

L'atmosphère maritime l'enveloppa aussitôt. Le chant des mouettes, l'odeur saline, les cris des marins, le souffle glacial venant de la mer…

Le jeune homme resserra sa cape autour de lui. Ginny avait pris soin de lui visser un bonnet sur le crâne et de l'obliger à enfiler une paire de gants. Malgré tout, il faisait un _froid d'oie_, comme disait Mr Weasley.

- Par Merlin! Je vais perdre mes doigts de pied si je reste ici!

Il quitta son lieu de transplanage pour rejoindre le port qui se situait de l'autre côté des entrepôts.

Sur le quai, les marins vidaient leurs cargaisons tandis que les oiseaux volaient à basse altitude pour leur chiper des poissons. Un vieux loup de mer, édenté et d'une hygiène douteuse, leva son poing vers les mouettes chapardeuses en beuglant quelque chose, que la barrière de la langue empêchait Harry de comprendre. Mais le sorcier aurait parié que c'était une injure.

Quelques hommes le regardèrent étonnés. Gamvik était un petit village avec moins d'un habitant au kilomètre carré. Rares étaient les touristes à cette époque de l'année et en général tout le monde le savait par le biais du bistrot de Nielsen.

Située au Nord de la Norvège, les sorciers avaient choisi pour accueillir la prison Azkaban, une petite île dans la mer de Barents. Au delà, l'Océan Arctique reprenait ses droits.

En plein été, la température restait fraîche mais en hiver elle atteignait facilement les - 25 ° C. Encore une fois, Harry se demanda comment Snape avait pu s'échapper, dans ces conditions.

- Harry! L'appela une voix au loin.

Il se retourna et vit Hermione qui avançait vers lui. Elle avait attaché grossièrement ses cheveux bouclés. Ses joues et son nez étaient rougies par le froid et le vent. Elle souriait. Depuis combien de temps n'avait elle pas souri ainsi? Se demanda Harry.

Lorsqu'elle passa devant les marins, elle se fit siffler. Ses joues passèrent de rouges pâles à écarlates. Elle pressa le pas et attrapa son collègue par la main pour l'entraîner un peu plus loin.

- C'est vraiment charmant ici! S'exclama-t-elle. Tu es déjà venu?

- Oui, j'ai du me rendre à Azkaban il y a quelques temps. Cet endroit n'est pas assez chaud à mon goût!

Hermione lui adressa un sourire aussi rayonnant que le premier.

- Le froid m'a toujours revigoré! Cela doit venir de ma grand-mère maternel. Je t'ai déjà parlé d'elle? Elle était juive et a quitté la Pologne en 1938. Juste avant la guerre…

Elle resta un moment silencieuse, se remémorant ce que racontait la vieille femme avec son accent guttural.

- Que lui est il arrivé ensuite?

- Oh, fit Hermione qui s'extirpa de ses souvenirs. Elle parvint à dénicher un travail de femme de ménage dans un manoir. Ses propriétaires étaient issus de la haute bourgeoisie. Ils avaient trois enfants, deux filles et un fils, Edgar. Cela fait très romanesque, mais ce jeune homme est tombé amoureux de ma grand-mère même s'ils avaient du mal à se comprendre. Ils finirent par fuguer, se marier et eurent deux filles dont ma mère.

La jeune femme eut un petit rire.

- Et après, on m'accuse d'être romantique… murmura-t-elle.

Ils finirent par quitter le port et s'éloigner de Gamvik. Le paysage était enneigé et paisible.

Leurs pieds s'enfonçaient à chacun de leur pas dans l'épaisse couche de neige, rendant leur avancée plus pénible et plus lente.

Puis ils parvinrent à une crique.

A cause de l'air iodé, les flocons fondaient plus rapidement le long de la mer. Aussi les rochers qui bordaient la mer de Barents étaient plus clairsemés que le reste du paysage.

Hermione compta trois pas à partir de la gauche de la crique et fit face aux vagues.

Elle tendit sa baguette et récita la formule latine :

- _Emerge._

Des remous apparurent à la surface de l'eau. Puis de grosses bulles avant qu'un morceau de bois sorte de l'eau. La mer retrouva son calme lorsqu'elle finit d'extirper une barque de son antre.

Harry se sentit pâlir. Il avait l'impression de revivre un cauchemar à chaque fois qu'il revenait ici. Cette barque qui émergeait des flots ravivait des souvenirs qu'il aurait préféré oublier.

La jeune femme releva ses robes et monta précautionneusement dans l'embarcation avant de tendre la main à son ami. La barque tangua dangereusement.

- J'espère que le trajet n'est pas trop long, dit Hermione d'une voix mal assurée, la mer semble agitée.

Elle pâlit lorsqu'une vague faillit les faire chavirer.

- Avec ce temps, nous en avons pour une bonne heure. Il y a environ cinq kilomètres si je ne me trompe pas.

- Soit, soupira-t-elle.

Elle pointa les rames de sa baguette et murmura un sortilège. Aussitôt elles s'animèrent et plongèrent dans les flots. Harry dut s'accrocher au bord pour ne pas tomber à l'eau lorsque l'embarcation fit un bond d'un mètre.

- Finalement, je crois que je me suis trompé, lui dit il avec un grand sourire, on ne devrait mettre qu'une demi heure.

Un petit rire s'échappa de la gorge d'Hermione qui fut vite remplacé par une quinte de toux.

- Molly a un remède super efficace contre les maux de gorge.

- Je sais, répliqua-t-elle froidement.

- Tu ne te rends plus au Terrier? S'étonna Harry. Tu sais pourtant que tu y es la bienvenue.

- Écoutes, je n'ai vraiment pas envie de parler de Ronald et de sa famille.

- Il faudra bien que tu dises un jour ce que tu as sur le cœur.

Hermione poussa un soupir d'agacement.

- Je suis en colère! D'accord? Furieuse! J'ai beau savoir que lui et moi, nous n'étions pas faits l'un pour l'autre, je lui en veux de m'avoir humiliée de la sorte. Je pense que le minimum après tout ce qu'on a vécu ensemble, c'était de m'accorder du respect! Je ne regrette pas la fin de notre relation mais je regrette notre amitié.

- Tu lui manque, à lui aussi. Il s'en veut de s'être comporté comme un idiot.

- Tu te rends compte, continua Hermione, qu'il m'a quittée parce que je voulais attendre un peu pour me marier.

- Euh, je crois que c'était un prétexte.

- Comment?

- Eh bien, Ronald et toi vous vous disputiez pour un rien et je pense qu'il voulait passer à autre chose. Tu le connais aussi bien que moi, desfois il est un peu lâche et je pense qu'il n'osait pas mettre un terme à votre histoire d'amour. A partir du moment où tu as dit non à sa demande en mariage, il a saisi l'occasion pour s'en aller.

- Je ne comprends pas, s'il était fatigué de notre relation, pourquoi m'a-t-il demandé en mariage? C'est illogique.

Harry se gratta la tête. Il connaissait la réponse mais n'avait pas vraiment envie de la donner à son amie.

- Je ne suis pas sûr que tu veuilles le savoir.

- Dis le! Ordonna-t-elle.

- Bah, il savait justement que tu répondrais non…

Les yeux de la jeune femme s'écarquillèrent puis lancèrent des éclairs.

- Tu veux dire, commença-t-elle d'une voix que la colère, plus que le froid, rendait tremblante, que Ronald m'a demandé en mariage parce qu'il savait que je dirais « non » et ce à la seule fin de me quitter?

Harry soupira puis hocha la tête.

- Le rustre! Le goujat! Le couard! S'écria-t-elle.

Le jeune homme se cacha le visage entre les mains. Diantre! La demi heure qui allait suivre serait sûrement la plus longue de toute sa vie!

* * *

De violentes vagues se fracassaient sur les flancs de l'île. La forteresse d'Azkaban, haute de cent cinquante mètres, au minimum, semblait infranchissable.

Une pluie féroce s'abattit sur eux. Aucun sort n'était possible à moins de cinq cent mètres de la prison, ce qui empêcha les sorciers de se protéger magiquement. Cette mesure avait été appliquée après le départ des Détraqueurs, afin de prévenir tous transplanages et surtout toutes évasions.

- Hermione, pourquoi est-ce que les rames sont toujours sous l'emprise du sort? Cela n'aurait pas du se désactiver lorsqu'on est rentrés dans le périmètre?

- Il va falloir que je me renseigne, répondit elle. Il semblerait que les sortilèges continuent à fonctionner et que seuls les sorts sont prohibés. Je vais faire quelques recherches en rentrant.

Leur embarcation se dirigea toute seule vers le quai. Harry lança la corde d'amarrage qui se noua d'elle-même sur le poteau le plus proche. Ceci fait le sorcier sauta sur la rive. Quand il se retourna, Hermione s'accrochait au bateau, lançant un regard suppliant à son ami.

- Je croyais que tu aimais l'eau! S'étonna Harry.

- Les mers dans lesquels je plonge sont plus chaudes et plus calmes. Et en dernier recours, je peux utiliser la magie.

Le jeune homme lui tendit la main qu'elle attrapa vivement. Il la tira vers lui brusquement.

Elle émit un petit soufflement soulagé lorsque ses pieds touchèrent la terre ferme. Elle épousseta ses robes et tata ses cheveux. Une multitude de frisottis s'échappaient de son chignon mal fait. Harry trouvait, en toute objectivité bien sûr, que cela lui donnait un certain charme.

Ils se tournèrent vers l'immense porte d'entrée de la prison d'Azkaban. Haute de six mètres, large de quatre mètres, forgée par les Gobelins, elle était réputée pour être indestructible.

Le sorcier avança et frappa trois fois.

Il y eut un instant de silence puis les sorciers entendirent un nombre infini de cliquetis.

- Ce sont tous les verrous, informa Harry.

La jeune femme hocha la tête.

- Je le sais. Je l'ai lu dans Azkaban, la forteresse où finissent les méchants. Il y a précisément cent quarante huit serrures à cette seule porte et il faut environ un quart d'heure pour tous les ouvrir.

Harry grogna. A ce train là, ils finiraient noyés sous la pluie.

- Tu savais que la forteresse a été bâtie par des moldus? Selon la légende, ce serait les Vikings qui auraient construit cet édifice pour leur servir de refuge et d'entrepôt pour les trésors volés et accumulés. C'est amusant, non? Beaucoup doutent de cette théorie, dont le sorcier Luke Norton qui avance l'argument que ce peuple n'a jamais érigé de tel fort. Tu les imagines importer d'immenses blocs de pierres avec leurs drakkars? Quoiqu'il en soit les Gobelins ont découvert la forteresse en 1238, l'ont rénovée, ont construit sa porte puis l'ont utilisée comme citadelle en 1612 lors de leur Révolte. Le Ministère de la Magie l'a récupérée lorsqu'ils ont défait les Gobelins. Le fort a été baptisé Azkaban et est devenu une prison.

Le sorcier avait décroché à partir des Vikings.

- As-tu au moins écouté un seul mot de ce que je viens de te raconter? Demanda Hermione.

- Mmh Mmh, fit Harry d'un air distrait.

- C'est à cette époque là, d'ailleurs que Jésus Christ a débarqué pour coloniser l'Afrique, débita Hermione en fixant son ami, mais comme il avait la varicelle, il ne pouvait jouer du piano, ce qui l'a poussé à se lancer dans la Magie Noire. Mais je dis cela, Frankenstein n'a pas fait mieux lorsqu'il a pris une échelle pour grimper sur la Lune. Il paraîtrait que l'herbe y était plus verte là bas…

La porte s'ouvrit enfin et un vieil homme fit un ample geste de la main accompagné d'un courbette obséquieuse pour les inviter à entrer.

- C'était passionnant, Hermione, lui dit Harry en lui tapotant le bras avant de pénétrer dans la prison.

Il ne put l'entendre l'insulter de « sombre ignare » alors que le gardien lui présentait ses salutations.

- Mr Harry Potter, quel honneur de vous recevoir! Je ne sais si vous vous souvenez de mon humble figure, nous nous sommes vus il y a quelques mois en ces murs…

Le sorcier acquiesça.

- Trêves de bavardages, coupa-t-il assez sèchement, nous sommes venus enquêter sur l'évasion de Severus Snape.

- Je n'y suis pour rien! S'écria le vieil homme en levant les mains. Je n'étais pas de garde ce soir là. C'était ce fainéant de Rollings! Ne m'enfermez pas, Mr Potter! Je vous en prie.

L'homme se mit à genoux et commença à pleurnicher sur les robes d'Harry.

- Relevez vous, nous sommes là pour interroger uniquement. Il n'est pas question d'emprisonner qui que ce soit. Il y a des faiblesses au niveau de la sécurité et nous sommes là pour y remédier.

- Nous commencerons par la cellule du prisonnier, intervint Hermione d'un ton professionnel.

- Suivez moi! Suivez moi!

Le vieil homme les fit longer un couloir puis les mena dans un immense hall où un escalier prenait toutes la place. En levant les yeux, Harry aurait été pris de vertiges s'il n'était pas déjà venu auparavant.

Au dessus de lui se déployait une cage d'escalier desservant plus de vingt cinq étages.

- Heureusement pour vous, il était au deuxième étage, leur annonça le vieil homme en souriant de toutes ses dents pourries.

Harry entendit Hermione pousser un soupir de soulagement.

Même si les Détraqueurs avaient quitté les lieux quelques années plus tôt, ils hantaient encore les lieux. Rien de beau ne pouvait arriver entre ces murs de pierres.

Le sang, la souffrance, le désespoir, la mort…

Le sorcier sentit la colère bouillonner dans son cœur. Et dire que les deux hommes qui avaient été parmi les plus importants dans sa vie avaient vécu ici! Comment Sirius et Severus étaient ils parvenus à survivre? Où avaient ils trouvé l'espoir, la force, le courage de s'enfuir?

- Il était d'une sale espèce ce Snape, cracha le vieil homme, une mauvaise plante. Coriace, venimeux, dangereux… Dommage qu'ils aient interdit la peine de mort… Il l'aurait bien méritée.

Le sorcier se retint de lui lancer un sort. De toute façon même s'il le voulait, il ne le pourrait pas. Par contre, lui casser la figure…

Il sentit la main d'Hermione caresser son poing crispé.

La cellule de Severus Snape était lugubre. Il n'y avait pas de terme plus approprié.

En six mètres carré, il y avait un toilette crasseux dans un coin, à côté duquel se trouvait un lavabo. En face, il y avait une paillasse à même le sol. Le tout était illuminé par une fenêtre sans vitrage et par laquelle entrait la pluie. Le sol en était trempé. Tout au fond, à côté du « lit », se recroquevillait un rat maigrichon.

Harry surprit une lueur d'avidité dans le regard du vieil homme.

- Voilà mon dîner, marmonna le gardien en prenant une clé de son trousseau et en l'insérant dans la serrure.

Dès qu'il ouvrit la porte, l'animal émit un couinement puis s'enfuit entre leurs pieds.

- Viens ici! Beugla le vieil homme qui se mit à lui courir après.

Harry et Hermione échangèrent un regard incrédule.

Puis leur visages s'assombrirent.

- Tu avais déjà vu sa cellule? Demanda-t-elle à voix basse.

- Jamais. Je n'aurais pas pu tolérer cela. Ils ne m'ont pas permis de le voir dans sa geôle.

Il posa sa main sur l'épaule de son amie qui était blême.

- Quand je pense qu'ils vont le remettre là dedans… murmura-t-elle.

- Ils ne l'attraperont jamais, lui dit Harry d'un ton sûr.

- Promets le moi! Supplia-t-elle

- Il est trop malin, Hermione. Il ne se laissera pas prendre. Il va disparaître et le monde sorcier ne le reverra plus.

La jeune femme ferma les yeux.

- Tu avais raison, il vaut mieux qu'on enquête sur son évasion. Je n'aurais pas le cœur à le poursuivre, avoua-t-il.

- Pssst, fit une voix d'homme derrière eux.

Ils se retournèrent pour faire face à un prisonnier agrippés aux barreaux de la porte.

- Bonjour, lui dit la sorcière.

L'homme ne lui rendit pas son salut. Il ne la regarda même pas.

- Vous êtes là pour Snape? Demanda-t-il.

- En effet, vous avez des choses à nous apprendre au sujet de son évasion? Questionna Harry.

- Bah je pense pas, répondit il. Je dormais quand il s'est barré. En pleine nuit, avec ce froid, il doit être au fond de l'eau à l'heure qu'on parle! Il a pas pu survivre.

- Vous n'avez rien noté dans son comportement d'inhabituel? Intervint Hermione.

L'homme, là encore ne tourna pas ses yeux vers la sorcière.

- J'parle pas aux femmes.

Hermione haussa les sourcils et Harry les épaules. Ils n'avaient pas de baguettes et l'homme subissait déjà le pire châtiment que la société pouvait lui infliger. Autant laisser couler.

- J'ai tué la mienne, murmura le prisonnier, le regard dans le vide. Elle était si belle. Sale garce! Elle couchait avec tous les voisins, j'en suis certain! Je ne supportais pas qu'elle mente! Elle pleurait, elle suppliait et puis après elle ne bougeait plus. Sale garce! Elle l'a bien mérité!

Hermione soupira et commença à se détourner lorsqu'un détail lui sauta aux yeux. Elle tourna plusieurs fois la tête pour comparer la cellule du prisonnier à celle de Severus Snape.

- Qu'y a-t-il? Demanda Harry.

- Les barreaux, répondit elle.

Le sorcier jeta un coup d'œil aux deux fenêtres et en effet, à celle du fugitif, il n'y avait plus de barreaux. Il suivit son amie qui avait poussé la porte pour entrer dans l'étroite geôle.

Le ricanement du taulard parvint à leurs oreilles.

- Alors c'est pour ça qu'il passait tout son temps à sa fenêtre! Le vaurien!

Harry se rapprocha de l'étroite ouverture taillée dans la roche.

- Cela ne fait pas plus de quarante centimètres de largeur! S'étonna le sorcier. Il se souvenait de son ancien professeur comme d'un homme mince, et non pas squelettique.

- Il est au deuxième étage, il pouvait sauter dans l'eau sans se blesser, constata Hermione.

Elle se mit à quatre pattes et commença à fouiller.

- Qu'est-ce que tu cherches? Demanda Harry.

- Les barreaux. Ah! En voilà un!

En effet, elle lui tendit une barre en fer de forme cylindrique.

- Logiquement, il en manque encore deux, lui dit le sorcier.

Elle souleva la paillasse et en trouva un autre.

Le troisième, ils le trouvèrent derrière les toilettes.

Hermione et Harry examinèrent les extrémités des barreaux, et même si le matériel leur manquait, il semblait évident que les barres avaient été sciées.

- Tu te rends compte du temps que cela a du lui prendre?

- Avait il vraiment autre chose à faire? Répliqua t'il. Par contre, où a-t-il trouvé l'outil adéquat et surtout …

- …où se trouve cet outil? Continua Hermione.

Ils passèrent la cellule au peigne fin et ne trouvèrent rien.

- Il l'a peut être jeté à la mer, proposa la jeune femme.

- Pourquoi faire?

- Pour nettoyer ses traces.

- Je n'en vois pas l'intérêt. Néanmoins, s'il avait une scie ou une lime, il a du se dire que cela pourrait être utile pendant sa cavale. Il l'a peut être emmenée avec lui.

- Ce serait logique, acquiesça-t-elle.

Ils restèrent un instant silencieux, dans cette obscure cellule, où ils ne pouvaient imaginer Severus Snape y vivre… ou du moins y survivre. Car dans ces conditions, pouvait on vraiment parler d'existence?

Vers 13h, Harry et Hermione descendirent dans la loge du gardien d'accueil. Ils surprirent le gardien qui faisait tourner un rat à la broche au dessus de son feu de cheminée.

- Croustillant, comme je les aime! Vous en voulez un morceau.

- Sans façon, merci beaucoup, répondit poliment la sorcière.

La loge ressemblait à une cellule, à la différence du lit, du bureau et de la cheminée. Les murs transpirait d'humidité. L'air était saturé par les odeurs de moisi et de sel. La mer semblait s'insinuer partout. Harry remarqua un cadre en bois à côté du matelas. Une femme d'allure vulgaire le regardait insolemment puis lui fit un signe grossier du doigt.

- Aaah ma Perdita! Soupira le vieux gardien qui avait vu l'échange muet. Une femme adorable. L'amour de ma vie. Après elle, la vie a perdu de sa saveur. Les gens murmuraient que j'étais devenu fou… Carnassiers! Obligé de se cacher… Ici personne ne peut me faire de mal! La mer me protège.

Un élan de dégoût mêlé de pitié se fraya un chemin dans la poitrine de l'Auror.

- Nous sommes venus regarder le registre des visites, l'informa Hermione de son ton le plus professionnel. Apparemment, les problèmes existentiels du vieillard ne l'émouvait pas du tout.

- Oh! Avec plaisir, je vous l'enverrais dès ce soir.

- Ne peut on pas le voir dès à présent.

- Non, cela se fait uniquement par courrier.

- Mais enfin, c'est ridicule! Nous sommes Aurors et nous avons un mandat du Ministère!

Le vieillard s'obstina.

- C'est pas comme ça que ça se passe, ici, ma jolie! Je vais vous envoyer une copie. Voilà tout.

Les joues d'Hermione se rougirent de colère. Harry s'interposa. Rien ne servait de s'énerver. Cet homme n'en valait vraiment pas la peine.

Avec un peu de recul, le jeune homme se rendit compte que ce comportement lui ressemblait bien peu. Ginny l'adoucissait.

- Les ordres sont les ordres. Dès l'aube, vous l'aurez.

Il y eut un instant de silence qui fut coupé uniquement par les bruits de mâchouillements que produisait le gardien avec son rat.

- Autrement, vous n'avez rien remarqué d'inhabituel au sujet de Severus Snape? Demanda Harry.

- Che ne vous l'ai pas dit? dit il la bouche pleine. Il avait des visites tous les mois, de la même personne.

- Qui?

L'homme haussa les épaules.

- Portait une longue cape noire qui le couvait des pieds à la tête. Jamais vu sa tête. Sûrement un pote mangemort! Racailles!

- Vous souvenez vous du numéro qu'il indiquait dans le registre? Demanda Hermione.

- Non, j'me rappelle pas. Y a tellement de chiffres sur ce fichu bout de parchemin.

Harry soupira. Il n'avait jamais trouvé pratique le système du registre des visites d'Azkaban.

A la sortie de Poudlard, tous les sorciers se voyaient attribués un numéro d'identité, qu'ils devaient rappeler principalement dans les démarches administratives. C'était également un moyen de garantir l'anonymat de chacun dans les contextes plus délicats. Lorsque un sorcier visitait un prisonnier, il notait le nom de ce dernier, la date, et son numéro d'identification. Seul le Ministère avait un droit de regard sur cette liste.

Hermione et Harry restèrent encore quelques heures dans l'enceinte d'Azkaban mais éprouvèrent l'un comme l'autre le besoin de fuir cette forteresse du désespoir. Ils parvinrent à glaner quelques informations des sentinelles qui n'avaient rien remarqué de particulier aux abords de l'île la nuit précédente. Le prisonnier de la cellule avoisinante n'avait pas vu Snape se jeter de sa fenêtre.

Personne n'avait rien vu ni rien entendu.

Lorsque les deux Aurors sortirent de la prison, ils virent plusieurs de leurs collègues devant la porte d'entrée. Certains faisaient parti de la Brigade de police magique. Harry repéra une chevelure blonde dans le lot.

Draco Malefoy passa devant eux sans un regard et interpella le gardien d'accueil. Il l'entraîna à l'intérieur, une main posée hypocritement sur son épaule.

- Je me méfie de lui comme de la peste, murmura Harry à son amie.

Hermione haussa les épaules.

- Nous n'avons rien à reprocher à sa conduite d'après guerre. Pour l'instant, il s'est parfaitement conduit et semble désireux de rétablir le nom de sa famille.

- Severus Snape était son parrain, l'informa Harry.

- Oh, fit elle surprise, je l'ignorais.

- Qui ne voudrait pas sortir son parrain d'un lieu aussi infâme?

Une vague de nostalgie l'envahit. Sirius lui manquait. Et penser à lui, le faisait penser à Rémus et à ses parents. Tous ces morts, toutes ces injustices…

- Vous avez des pistes?

Les deux Aurors se retournèrent au son de la voix grave de leur supérieur.

- Pas beaucoup, répondit Harry.

- Nous rentrons au Ministère pour tout mettre sur la table. Il y a des trous dans le puzzle, continua Hermione.

- Nous savons, reprit le sorcier, qu'il a scié ses barreaux mais nous n'avons trouvé aucun outil. De plus nous ignorons comment il a pu se le procurer.

- Nous avons appris qu'il recevait des visites de la même personne tous les mois. Le gardien nous envoie le registre au Bureau.

- Très bien, c'est en effet un peu mince. Ah Malefoy! Je ne vous avais pas vu. Commencez à sonder les alentours. Les médicomages m'ont affirmé qu'il ne pouvait pas survivre plus de quelques minutes dans cette mer glaciale sans aucune protection. Il est peut être bien noyé.

- Dans ce cas, répondit le blondinet qui se trouvait juste derrière Hermione, j'ai bien peur que son corps n'ai été emporté. Les courants marins sont très puissants dans la mer de Barents.

- Tu m'as l'air bien informé! Insinua Harry.

- Je fais mon travail, répliqua Draco Malefoy froidement.

- Cela suffit, coupa Kingsley. La zone est rocheuse, le cadavre a pu rester coincé. Sondez quand même. Granger, Potter, interrogez les riverains de Gamvik, surtout les marins, ils ont peut être vu quelque chose. J'espère que vous avez pensé à emmener un Translator avec vous… Au travail maintenant!

- Oui, répondirent ils tous avec plus ou moins d'enthousiasme.


	5. Chapter 5

_Bonjour,_

_je suis heureuse que certaines trouvent le suspence bien tenu, c'était le principal objectif!_

_Je vous laisse apprécier ce nouveau chapitre en espérant que vous me laisserez une review au passage pour donner votre sentiment. Je m'excuse, par ailleurs, de ne pas toujours prendre le temps d'y répondre. J'ai une vie assez mouvementée qui ne me laisse que peu de répis. J'espère que vous comprendrez et me pardonnerez._

_Bises._

**Chapitre cinq : La taupe**

Harry et Hermione passèrent au bureau ce soir là pour déposer leurs dossiers avant de rentrer chez eux. Un hibou à moitié déplumé les attendait sur le dossier d'une chaise. Il tenait une épaisse enveloppe entre ses serres.

Harry la détacha tandis que sa collègue nourrissait l'oiseau de biscuits secs.

- Il est tard, soupira l'Auror en se frottant les yeux sous ses lunettes. On s'occupera de cela demain.

Hermione hocha la tête et emmena le hibou à la fenêtre.

- Tu veux dîner à la maison? Demanda Harry.

- Tu es adorable mais je n'ai envie que d'une soupe brûlante, d'un feu de cheminée et d'un bon gros roman. Qui plus est, je ne vais pas me coucher tard.

- Je vois. En clair, tu veux être seule?

Hermione gloussa.

- J'avoue. Et je suppose qu'être seul avec ta femme ne sera pas pour te déplaire.

- Allez viens, je te raccompagne aux cheminées. Lui dit Harry en riant.

La sorcière attrapa sa cape et donna la sienne à son ami. Elle étouffa un bâillement alors qu'ils sortaient de leur bureau et s'engageaient dans le couloir. Ils y croisèrent Draco Malefoy et deux de ses collègues. Tous trois grelottaient dans leurs vêtements trempés.

- On t'a demandé de sonder l'eau, le furet, pas de plonger dedans!

- Très spirituel, Votre Grandeur! répliqua le blondinet sans s'arrêter ni se retourner.

Harry sentit la colère monter en lui, comme à chaque fois qu'il croisait la route de son ancien camarade d'école. Il ressentait une sérieuse envie de le cogner.

- Vas-tu le laisser tranquille à la fin! gronda Hermione à voix basse. Tu es ridicule!

Elle le poussa pour qu'il arrête de fusiller le dos de Malefoy de son regard furieux.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans l'atrium, Hermione baillait bruyamment. Elle prit une poignée de poudre à cheminette, grogna un « à demain » peu enthousiaste, puis disparut dans les flammes vertes. Harry préféra transplaner pour rentrer chez lui. Ginny l'attendait, un beau sourire aux lèvres.

* * *

Le corps chaud de sa femme ne suffisait pas à l'endormir, ni la douce quiétude dans laquelle il était plongé après lui avoir fait l'amour. Harry regardait vers le plafond depuis près d'un quart d'heure.

Il sentait le souffle brûlant de sa bien-aimée contre son coup. Ses seins frôlaient ses côtes, son sexe effleurait sa cuisse, ses longs cheveux roux étaient éparpillés sur son torse nu.

Elle ne voulait pas admettre qu'elle ronflait.

« Je respire fort » insistait Ginny à chaque fois que son mari la taquinait.

Comment une si jolie femme pouvait faire des bruits aussi disgracieux pendant son sommeil?

Doucement, le jeune homme s'extirpa des bras de la rouquine et s'assit sur le bord du lit.

Cette affaire le travaillait plus que toutes celles qu'il avait suivies. Peut être parce qu'il recherchait Severus Snape à contre cœur.

Harry se tourna vers la table de chevet de Ginny, le réveil indiquait quatre heures moins dix du matin. Sa nuit était foutue.

Il adorait que sa femme lui monte dessus en pleine nuit même s'il savait qu'ensuite il lui était généralement impossible de se rendormir.

Harry se leva, choisit un caleçon, une chemise et des chaussettes dans la commode, enfila son pantalon et son pull de la veille puis sortit de la chambre.

Il faisait froid dans le reste de la maison, Patmol sauta de sa niche et vint se frotter contre ses jambes. Le sorcier se pencha et prit son chien dans ses bras.

- Mais oui mon grand, moi aussi je suis content de te voir, murmura Harry alors qu'il se faisait lécher allègrement la figure.

Il se rendit dans la cuisine où il attrapa un sac de croquettes. Patmol, âgé de cinq mois, devint tout fou dans ses bras lorsqu'il entendit le son du plastique. Harry dut le poser par terre tandis qu'il remplissait sa gamelle. Il sentait le Golden Retriever gratter ses jambes.

- Je n'irai pas plus vite, Patmol, l'avertit le sorcier en soupirant.

Il posa la gamelle sur le carrelage et le chiot se jeta dessus.

- On dirait que tu n'as pas mangé depuis trois mois, grogna Harry, et ne mange pas trop vite, tu vas te rendre malade.

Un air de déjà vu frappa le jeune homme. Il avait entendu Hermione dire ces mots exacts à Ron à maintes reprises. Harry secoua la tête. Son ami lui manquait, il faudrait l'emmener voir les Canons de Chudley. Ils jouaient le dimanche suivant au nord de Manchester.

Il appuya sur le bouton _marche _de la cafetière. Il était devenu accro au café pendant ses longues nuits au bureau. Et Ginny partageait désormais son vice.

Harry partit dans la salle de bain se laver les dents et se rafraîchir le visage. Il ne prenait jamais sa douche après ses nuits d'amour avec sa femme. Il voulait garder son odeur sur lui toute la journée. Plusieurs fois, il avait surpris les regards de ses collègues sur lui mais peu lui importait.

Lorsqu'il retourna dans la cuisine, la verseuse était remplie d'un café corsé et fumant, il s'en servit une tasse puis chaussa ses baskets le temps que son breuvage refroidisse un peu.

Patmol vint poser sa tête sur ses genoux noueux. Harry lui offrit une caresse.

- Tu vas être sage aujourd'hui, mon grand. Les crottes c'est dehors, pas dans le salon.

Le Golden Retriever cacha sa tête entre ses pattes.

* * *

Harry transplana pour aller au Ministère. Les bureaux des Aurors étaient vides. Il n'était pas rare d'apercevoir un collègue à cette heure là. Certains n'avaient plus que leur travail dans leur vie. Le sorcier balança sa cape sur sa chaise et soupira devant le carnage qu'était son bureau. Hermione et Kingsley le réprimandaient fréquemment pour sa propension au désordre. Ginny aussi d'ailleurs.

Prenant son courage à deux mains, le jeune homme entreprit de ranger son espace de travail. Il n'arrivait même pas à trouver le registre des visites dans ce capharnaüm.

Néanmoins, lorsque son bureau et ses tiroirs furent rangés, le dossier restait introuvable. Il regarda sur le secrétaire immaculé d'Hermione puis jeta un coup d'œil aux piles de dossiers qui encombraient l'immense bureau de son supérieur.

Harry commença à fulminer.

Cela faisait une heure qu'il cherchait lorsque Hermione débarqua. Mal coiffée et cernée comme à son habitude. Elle s'arrêta brusquement sur le seuil quand elle vit l'air furieux de son ami.

- Il y a un problème? Demanda-t-elle.

- Je ne trouve pas le registre des visites, grogna-t-il.

Elle haussa un sourcil, sûrement prête à sortir une remarque acide sur « le bordel insupportable qui croupissait sur son bureau et à cause duquel il ne pouvait pas effectuer un travail propre et ordonné » mais ravala ses mots dès qu'elle aperçut la table rangée.

Elle sortit sa baguette de sa poche et lança un _Accio_.

Harry soupira. Avoir grandi dans un milieu moldu lui portait parfois préjudice. Hermione, bien que née moldue, s'était intégrée de façon plus intense que lui dans le monde sorcier. Il n'avait pas pensé à utiliser un sort.

Néanmoins rien ne vint.

- Kingsley l'a peut être emmené chez lui pour l'examiner. Ce ne serait pas la première fois, dit elle. Il est quelle heure?

- Presque cinq heures et demi.

- D'ici une heure, il sera arrivé. On lui demandera à ce moment là.

Harry haussa les épaules. Hermione avait toujours raison.

- Tu es matinale ce matin, observa le sorcier, tu as mal dormi?

- Je ne dors pas beaucoup en ce moment. J'ai commencé un livre passionnant, Civilisations Magique Anciennes d'Amérique du Sud. C'était si riche d'informations. Je n'ai pas réussi à décrocher avant que mes yeux me fassent mal. J'ai hâte de faire ce voyage culturel!

Le sorcier ne comprenait pas bien son amie en ce qui concernait cette soif de savoir. Lui n'aspirait qu'à une vie simple et pleine d'amour. Hermione semblait ne jamais en avoir assez.

Leur bureaux étaient face à face étant donné qu'ils travaillaient en binôme. Ils étaient dans le coin le plus reculé de la pièce, ce qui n'était pas pour leur déplaire. Sur le mur, ils avaient accroché un panneau en liège sur lequel ils punaisaient des mémos moldus, des photos, des tableaux graphiques etc. Ils étaient les seuls Aurors à travailler de la sorte. Ils supposaient que c'était du aux séries policières qu'ils regardaient à la télévision lorsqu'ils étaient enfants.

Harry regardait la photographie de Severus Snape qui était accrochée au panneau. Elle datait de l'époque où il était directeur de Poudlard. Il ne bougeait pas d'un cil. On aurait pu croire à une photographie argentique à l'exception de la vie qui soufflait autour de l'homme immobile. Le vent faisait danser ses cheveux noirs. Le saule cogneur agitait ses branches violemment derrière le sorcier tandis qu'au loin on pouvait apercevoir les fenêtres du château de Poudlard s'allumer ou s'éteindre les unes après les autres.

L'homme était immobile dans un monde grouillant de vie sur cette photo alors qu'à ce jour, il courait vers la liberté dans une réalité qui paraissait inerte aux yeux d'Harry.

Il sentit la main d'Hermione se poser sur son épaule tandis qu'une tasse de café apparaissait devant lui.

- Merci, murmura-t-il.

- Je t'en prie. Je suppose que tu as réfléchis toi aussi aux informations accumulées.

- Mmh, fit il.

- Il faudrait qu'on mette tout à plat.

Il hocha la tête.

- Bon je commence, dit elle. Prenons l'histoire par le début : quelqu'un rend des visites mensuelles à Mr Snape et vraisemblablement en profite pour lui donner un objet de type lime ou scie.

Harry acquiesça.

- Pendant quelques temps, le prisonnier va scier ses barreaux à l'insu des gardiens. Puis un soir, il saute par la fenêtre et tombe dans l'eau. Et là, cela commence à clocher. Azkaban détecte et empêche les sorts à moins de cinq cents mètres de l'île. Les sentinelles, eux peuvent repérer un bateau à trois kilomètres à la ronde par beau temps et un kilomètre en cas de tempête.

- Cette nuit là, il faisait quel temps à Gamvik?

- Les sentinelles m'ont dit qu'il pleuvait violemment. Ils n'auraient pas vu quoique ce soit à plus de un kilomètre grand maximum.

- Il n'aurait jamais pu nagé jusqu'au continent, n'est-ce pas?

- Même en étant un sorcier, il serait mort d'hypothermie en quelques minutes. Le plus logique soit qu'une personne l'attendait à un kilomètre d'Azkaban. Et encore, je ne suis pas sûre qu'il aurait pu parcourir cette distance.

- Quand nous sommes arrivés sur l'île en barque, les rames étaient toujours sous l'emprise du sortilège, rappela Harry. Si le complice était venu à la rencontre de Severus Snape avec un vêtement sous un sortilège de chaleur, tu crois qu'il aurait pu passer la barrière des cinq cents mètres sans être repéré ni arrêté?

La sorcière resta un instant silencieuse.

- Cela me semble tout à fait plausible, oui.

Puis elle porta la main à sa bouche et murmura quelque chose qu'Harry ne put entendre.

- Pardon?

- De la blanchiflore, répéta-t-elle plus intelligemment. Le complice a pu apporter de la blanchiflore à Mr Snape pour qu'il puisse rejoindre le bateau sous l'eau afin de ne pas être repéré par les sentinelles.

Harry opina. Cette théorie tenait debout.

La clé était désormais de mettre un nom sur ce fameux complice…

Peu à peu, les bureaux se remplirent. Le quartier des Aurors était réputé pour être le plus matinal. Déborah Williams, qui était maman de trois filles arrivait toujours la dernière, à 7h30. Tous adoraient leur travail.

Kingsley arriva à 6h et s'enferma dans son bureau pour achever deux ou trois paperasses, le temps que ses effectifs soient réunis.

Harry fit un signe de tête à Hermione puis frappa à la porte de son supérieur.

- Entre, lui dit Kingsley en faisant en signe de la main.

- Bonjour, murmura l'auror en refermant la porte derrière lui.

- Comment vas-tu? Demanda son chef. Il fit l'effort de s'extirper de ses parchemins pour regarder le jeune homme.

- Bien merci. Hermione et moi avons une idée de la façon dont Mr Snape s'est échappé. On pense qu'il avait…

- On en parlera tout à l'heure, interrompit Kingsley. Nous allons faire une réunion dès que tout le monde sera là.

- D'accord. Hum… Est-ce que je pourrais récupérer le registre des visites, s'il vous plait?

- Pardon?

- Le registre, vous savez celui d'Azkaban. Je l'ai posé sur mon bureau hier soir… Ce n'est pas vous qui l'avez pris?

Kingsley soupira puis se frotta le front.

- Par la barbe de Merlin! Ne me dis pas que tu as encore égaré une preuve, Harry.

Le jeune homme resta un instant sans voix. Si ce n'était pas son supérieur qui avait ce registre, qui donc l'avait pris? Son instinct lui murmurait une horrible possibilité qu'il ne voulait pas partager avec Kingsley. C'était trop tôt pour accuser qui que ce soit devant son patron.

- Je… eh bien… je vais renouveler une demande auprès d'Azkaban. Ils m'enverront une autre copie.

- Fais donc, grogna Kingsley en lançant un regard sombre au sorcier. Je ne veux plus que ça se reproduise, Harry! Est-ce que c'est clair?

- Oui, je ferai plus attention, murmura-t-il en sortant rapidement de la pièce.

Il chaparda une plume et un bout de parchemin sur le bureau d'Hermione et griffonna :

_A l'attention du gardien de l'accueil de la prison d'Azkaban,_

_Pourriez vous nous envoyer une autre copie du registre des visites, s'il vous plait? _

_C'est urgent. _

_Merci_

_Harry Potter_

_Quartier des Aurors_

_Département de la justice magique_

_Ministère de la Magie_

Harry sentit un souffle chaud sur sa nuque.

- Kingsley ne l'a pas? S'étonna Hermione, derrière lui.

Il secoua la tête et l'entendit soupirer.

- J'ai un mauvais pressentiment, avoua-t-il.

- Ne joue pas les Trelawney! Se moqua-t-elle d'un ton acide.

Il lui lança un regard meurtrier par-dessus son épaule. Elle sembla, tout à coup, regretter ses propos.

- Désolée, c'était plus fort que moi, s'excusa-t-elle d'un air penaud.

- Je pense que quelque un l'a volé. Quelqu'un du Ministère.

Il scella la lettre puis l'accrocha à la patte d'Eglantine, une des chouettes du quartier des Aurors. Harry lui murmura le nom du destinataire puis regarda le volatile prendre son envol vers la fenêtre ouverte. Lorsqu'il se retourna. Hermione avait les sourcils froncés.

- Qui ferait une chose pareille? C'est illogique. Cela nous met des bâtons dans les roues. Qui plus est, c'est juste une copie, on peut en avoir autant qu'on veut.

- Peut être que le but est juste de nous ralentir, le temps que ce voleur prenne la poudre d'escampette.

Hermione secoua la tête.

- Je ne sais pas Harry, cela ne tient pas debout pour moi. A mon avis, ce registre a juste été égaré. Personne dans ces bureaux n'a d'intérêts à faire disparaître ce dossier.

- Je n'ai pas dit que c'était un Auror.

- Non, mais la nuit, il n'y a que les membres du Département de la justice magique qui peuvent y entrer. Cela évite les disparitions de preuves ou de dossiers.

- Malefoy en fait parti. Il travaille à la Brigade de police magique, murmura Harry.

- Je n'écouterai pas plus tes idioties! S'énerva Hermione. De toute façon, tu as décidé de coller tous les maux du monde sur ce garçon! Fiche lui la paix à la fin!

Cette dernière phrase, hurlée, fit tourner toutes les têtes du bureau vers eux.

- Si nos tourtereaux le veulent bien, dit Kingsley de son ton le plus ironique, nous allons mettre en commun nos informations.

D'un tour de baguette il déplaça les chaises pour qu'elles forment un grand cercle. Chacun prit place. Hermione s'assit à côté d'Harry en grommelant.

- Commençons par Granger et Potter. Qu'avez-vous appris?

Harry entreprit de raconter comment l'évasion s'était probablement passé, Hermione termina le récit.

- Pour le reste, ce sont uniquement des hypothèses. Mais nous pensons que le complice a emmené un vêtement imperméable et sous un sortilège de chaleur à Severus Snape dans le périmètre des cinq cents mètres. Les sortilèges lancés préalablement ne sont pas annulés. Nous croyons également que le complice était muni de blanchiflore. Nous manquons malheureusement de preuves pour étayer tout cela. Tout reste au stade de la supposition.

- Néanmoins, nous sommes certains qu'il y avait un complice. Mr Snape n'aurait pas pu se procurer une lime tout seul. Et un habitant de Gamvik a vu débarquer dans une crique, deux personnes recouvertes de la tête aux pieds de grandes capes noires.

- Pas forcément Snape, interrompit Megan Jones.

- C'est vrai, mais cela semble le plus probable puisqu'il n'y a eut aucune visite à Azkaban ce jour là. Et pour informations peu de moldus se promènent couverts de capes, ajouta Hermione.

- On connaît le nom de ce complice? Demanda Kingsley.

- Nous attendons le registre des visites pour relever son numéro d'identification, répondit Hermione tandis que son chef fusillait Harry du regard.

- Tenez moi au courant dès que vous le recevrez.

Les autres Aurors firent leurs rapports. Personne n'avait vu Severus Snape, personne n'avait entendu parler de lui… L'homme avait disparu, comme un fantôme.

- La Brigade de police magique, informa Kingsley, n'a rien trouvé non plus. Ils vont élargir le périmètre de recherche dans la mer de Barents, mais comme on me l'a dit, les courants marins sont très forts et le corps a peut être été emporté dans l'Océan Antarctique. Vous continuerez vos recherches aujourd'hui. Jones et Williams, vous sonderez sa maison à l'impasse du Tisseur. Il y est sûrement passé pour récupérer des affaires. Passez les lieux au peigne fin.

* * *

Harry et Hermione déjeunaient au Chaudron Baveur dans un silence de plomb lorsque Tom arriva à leur table, Eglantine sur l'épaule. Une simple lettre était accrochée à sa patte.

Ce n'était pas bon signe.

L'Auror décrocha fébrilement le parchemin et le lut à voix haute.

_Mr Potter,_

_Je ne suis plus en possession de l'original, le Ministère me l'a réclamé cette nuit._

_Peut être qu'un minimum de communication serait bénéfique dans vos services…_

_Murfin Surrey, votre obligé._

_Prison d'Azkaban_

_Mer de Barents_

_Norvège_

Le mot glissa des mains d'Harry. Hermione l'attrapa et le passa en revue plusieurs fois.

Elle le retourna et écrit à la hâte:

_Qui vous a fait cette demande? Quelle personne? De quel département?_

_Soyez précis, c'est primordial!_

_Hermione Granger_

_Quartier des Aurors_

_Département de la justice magique_

_Ministère de la Magie_

Elle l'accrocha à Eglantine qui lui mordit le doigt. La chouette semblait fatiguée par ce long aller-retour mais la situation était trop urgente aux yeux de l'Auror. Elle ordonna à Eglantine de retourner à Azkaban.

_-_ Tu comprends ce que cela signifie? Il y a une taupe, Hermione.

- Non, pas forcément, objecta la jeune femme. C'est peut être quelque un qui mène une enquête en parallèle à la notre et qui a besoin des mêmes documents que nous.

- Dans ce cas, il aurait demandé une copie, et non l'original! Beugla Harry en tapant du poing sur la table. Ouvre les yeux, bon sang!

Hermione fourra son visage entre ses mains.

- Je ne peux pas le croire, Harry. Il y a forcément une autre explication. Qui, dans nos bureaux, pourrait faire une chose pareille?

- J'ai ma petite idée, murmura-t-il pour qu'elle ne l'entende pas.

* * *

La réponse parvint le soir. Kingsley, Hermione et Harry étaient les derniers dans le bureau. Le jeune sorcier avait fait part de l'intégralité de l'histoire à son supérieur. celui-ci attendait la lettre de Murfin Surrey, le gardien pour faire son opinion.

Lorsque Eglantine arriva, les trois Aurors lui sautèrent dessus. Harry prit soin d'elle pendant que son chef lisait le mot.

_Miss Granger,_

_Je vous envoie la lettre que j'ai reçue._

_Murfin Surrey, tout à vous ma chère._

_Prison d'Azkaban _

_Mer de Barents _

_Norvège_

Un parchemin, en effet, était joint à cette courte lettre. Dessus était écrit :

_Mr Surrey,_

_Nous réquisitionnons l'original du registre des visites dans le cadre de l'enquête sur l'évasion de Severus Snape. Si des copies existent, envoyez les nous toutes dans les plus brefs délais._

_Ministère de la Magie._

Kingsley passa sa baguette sur le papier.

- Plume à papote, soupira-t-il. Parchemin standard, aucune empreinte à part celles de Surrey. Je crains que tu aies raison, Harry. Le complice de Severus Snape travaille au Ministère.

L'Auror lança un regard triomphant à Hermione qui roula des yeux.

- Je vais tout de même poser quelques questions au Ministre, au cas où. Peut être aura-t-il lancé une double enquête.

Ce fut au tour d'Hermione de se pavaner.

- Néanmoins, nous n'avons aucune preuve, aucun indice. Nous ne pouvons qu'attendre que cette personne se dénonce par une erreur quelconque.

- J'ai une idée de qui cela pourrait être, interrompit Harry.

- Je t'écoute.

- Draco Malefoy.

Hermione poussa un grognement d'agacement et leva les bras au ciel, tandis que Kingsley haussait les sourcils.

- Je suis sûr que c'est lui, insista Harry. C'était le plus proche de Severus Snape dans le Ministère.

- Peut être, mais quoiqu'il en soit, Malefoy bénéficie d'une protection haut placée.

- Ah oui? Et de qui?

- Du Ministre.

Les épaules d'Harry s'affaissèrent.

- Même si c'est lui, ce dont je doute, continua Kingsley, aucune poursuite ne pourra être engagée contre lui. Il est in-tou-chable! Est-ce que je me suis bien fait comprendre?

Le sorcier acquiesça silencieusement.

- Rentrez chez vous, tous les deux. Je prends le relais désormais. Vous avez bien travaillé.

- Merci, murmura Hermione en attrapant Harry par le bras.

Ils se rendirent à l'Atrium sans échanger un mot quand soudain le jeune homme partit en courant vers une cheminée.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais? Cria-la sorcière.

- Je dois en avoir le cœur net! Répondit il en lançant de la poudre à cheminette dans l'antre. Il articula les mots « Manoir Malefoy » avant de sauter dans le feu.

* * *

Draco Malefoy nourrissait ses serpents dans son immense vivarium lorsque son elfe Kinky lui annonça la visite d'Harry Potter. Celui-ci afficha une grimace de dégoût quand il entra dans la pièce.

La serre était remplie de plantes tropicales. Le jeune héritier en prenait grand soin pendant l'absence momentanée de sa mère, il savait combien elle aimait cet endroit et ces reptiles. Elle avait même fait installé une cascade miniature qui procurait l'humidité dont les serpents étaient friands.

- Que veux tu, Potter?

- Je sais que c'est toi, annonça le binoclard. Tu es intouchable, d'accord, mais il n'empêche que je sais que tu l'as fait évadé et que tu as volé le registre des visites pour couvrir tes traces.

Draco haussa un sourcil.

- Permets moi de te rappeler que c'est toi qui as remué terre et ciel pour le faire sortir de prison. Que c'est toi qui le voulais dehors à tout prix!

- Oui, je trouvais l'emprisonnement injuste! Parce que Severus Snape n'aurait jamais du aller à Azkaban! Mais je voulais qu'il soit un homme libre, et non un hors la loi! Il aurait du sortir de là avec la tête haute, la réputation lavée de tous soupçons. Tu te rends compte de la vie qui l'attend désormais? Une vie de fugitif!

- Ils ne l'auraient jamais libéré, murmura Draco en attrapant une souris dans une cage. Elle se tortilla dans ses doigts pâles. Un cobra la vit, et d'un mouvement vif, la piégea dans sa gueule.

- Alors tu avoues. De toute façon, je ne peux rien contre toi. J'ai juste besoin de savoir.

- Je n'avais aucune raison de le faire libérer. Je ne lui dois rien.

- Il a tué Dumbledore pour toi! Espèce de faux jeton! Il a assassiné son seul ami pour protéger ta foutue âme! Tu as une dette envers lui, Malefoy, et tu le sais. C'est pour cela que tu l'as fait évadé.

Le blondinet, livide, s'approcha dangereusement de son ennemi.

- Je ne l'ai pas aidé et même si c'était le cas, Potter, tu serais la dernière personne à qui je le dirais. Maintenant dégages de chez moi avant que je dépose une plainte auprès de Kingsley!

Comme Harry ne réagissait pas, Draco sortit sa baguette. L'Auror lui jeta un regard méprisant avant de quitter le vivarium en prenant soin de claquer la porte derrière lui.


	6. Chapter 6

_Bonjour,_

_tout d'abord, je vous remercie pour vos reviews. Elles m'ont fait vraiment plaisir._

_Je vous souhaite une excellente lecture._

_Bises_

**Chapitre six : Conclusions**

Le village était plongé dans l'obscurité lorsque Harry arriva. Un vent glacial, venu tout droit d'Antarctique l'enveloppa immédiatement. Nulle lumière brillait en cette nuit, à part celle, au loin, du phare de Gamvik.

- Lumos, murmura-t-il.

Il serra sa cape autour de lui et se dirigea vers les criques.

Là, il retrouva Hermione. Ses yeux étaient rouges et il savait que ce n'était pas du au manque de sommeil. Bien qu'ils soient en service, elle se réfugia dans ses bras dès qu'elle le vit.

- Je ne peux pas y croire, murmura-t-elle.

- Tu l'as vu?

Elle secoua la tête.

- Les médicomages sont là bas, on attend leur verdict.

Ils se rapprochèrent de la rive. Malgré les ténèbres et les chuchotements incessants de ses collègues, Harry pouvait discerner le chant mortuaire des vagues qui venaient de rendre la dépouille gardée prisonnière en son sein pendant plusieurs jours.

Helbert Spleen, finalement, vint vers eux. La mine gave, le médicomage essuyait sa baguette d'un chiffon alors que Kingsley l'interrogeait.

- Alors?

- C'est un homme, cela est certain. Malheureusement la mer l'a rongé et je ne peux fournir aucune certitude, que des hypothèses. Ce que je sais c'est qu'il avait entre trente et cinquante ans. Un homme très mince. Un mètre quatre vingt treize. De longs cheveux noirs. Pour le reste, je ne peux même pas vous dire si c'est un sorcier ou un moldu. Quant au visage, ma foi, il n'y a plus rien. La zone est rocheuse comme vous le savez et je crains que le corps ai été ballotté au gré des vagues.

- Est-ce que cela correspond à Severus Snape?

- Eh bien, c'est un peu mince. Tout ce que nous avons ce sont une taille, une tranche d'âge et des cheveux. Je ne peux faire la corrélation avec si peu d'informations.

- Je pense que cela suffira au Ministre.

Helbert Spleen haussa les épaules, un sourire cynique aux lèvres.

- Eh bien, si cela lui suffit. Tant mieux pour lui.

- Hum…, interrompit Hermione, vous savez, les moldus ont un moyen très efficace de relier un corps à une identité, et ce par l'ADN.

- Oui, j'en ai entendu parler, dit le médicomage. Il leur faut un fragment de peau ou du sang…

- Entre autres oui, continua-t-elle. Nous pourrions envoyer des échantillons à un laboratoire moldu, non?

- Je crains, ma chère, que ce soit impossible, objecta Helbert Spleen. Jamais le Ministre n'acceptera. Nous ne savons exactement ce que les moldus pourraient découvrir dans cet échantillon. Nous ne pouvons courir le moindre risque.

- J'aimerais quand même en toucher un mot au Ministre.

- C'est votre droit, mais ne partez pas le cœur plein d'espoir. Vous serez déçue.

Harry s'approcha du cadavre tandis qu'Hermione discutait avec Helbert et Kingsley. Posé sur une civière qui flottait dans l'air, l'Auror ne pouvait reconnaître l'homme allongé. La mer l'avait avalé, rongé, dévoré puis craché, comme un vulgaire morceau de viande.

Que c'était il passé? Était ce bien Severus Snape?

Des larmes d'amertume coulèrent sur les joues d'Harry Potter. Un flash l'aveugla à cet instant. Il releva la tête et vit le sourire narquois de Rita Skeeter. Il sut qu'il serait à la une du matin même. Mais peu importait au sorcier qui ressentait une intense déception. Cet homme avait donné son âme pour le protéger et lui, avait été incapable de le sortir de prison.

Un flot de culpabilité le submergea. Il avait échoué…

* * *

Une semaine plus tard, sans aucune preuve apparente, le cadavre fut associé au nom de Severus Snape. Son dossier était classé, sa mort déclarée, son corps enterré.

* * *

Peu de gens assistèrent à la cérémonie. Draco Malefoy et ses parents avaient tout payé. Ils avaient regardé, stoïques, le cercueil disparaître dans la terre. Harry était venu avec sa femme qui avait regardé ses pieds pendant tout l'office. Hermione, pleurant à chaudes larmes sur l'épaule de Kingsley, répétait à quel point elle s'en voulait. Ronald n'était pas venu. Lui et sa femme n'en voyaient pas l'utilité.

Harry avait attrapé une pelle et avait recouvert la tombe de terre sans l'usage de la magie. Comme pour Dobby, il ressentait le besoin d'effectuer ce dernier adieu à cet homme qu'il respectait.

A sa plus grande surprise, Draco Malefoy le rejoignit. Sans un mot, les deux hommes ensevelirent le cercueil de l'homme qui les avait tous deux protégés au prix de sa vie.

Après l'enterrement, Hermione rentra avec Harry et Ginny. Affalé dans son fauteuil en cuir, le jeune homme tentait de mettre au clair son esprit embrumé par le chagrin. Quelque chose lui échappait. Quelque chose clochait.

- Il n'a jamais eu l'intention de s'évader, conclut il dans un soupir.

- Je ne sais pas, murmura Hermione en soufflant sur son thé brûlant. Pourquoi a-t-il limé ses barreaux dans ce cas?

- Pour donner son corps à la mer. Pour qu'elle décide de son destin. Cela valait mieux que de croupir à perpétuité dans sa cellule.

La jeune femme resta silencieuse un instant, puis elle porta la tasse à ses lèvres et but une gorgée.

- Qui lui a donné cette lime, alors?

- Celui qui lui rendait visite chaque mois, celui qui a volé le registre. Malefoy.

Hermione soupira.

- Je sais que c'est lui, dit il sèchement. Et je sais pourquoi il l'a fait.

- Dis le moi, alors.

- Malefoy venait voir son parrain tous les mois mais un jour celui-ci a fait appel à la Dette qu'il lui devait. Severus Snape a tué pour protéger son âme. Tout ce qu'il demandait c'était une petite scie. Malefoy la lui a fourni.

La jeune femme semblait emboîter les pièces du puzzle les unes dans les autres.

- Cela tient debout, murmura-t-elle. Puis Mr Snape s'est jeté à la mer. Draco a pris le registre pour qu'on ne l'accuse pas de complicité. Malgré son immunité, il savait que le Ministre ne pourrait rester inactif devant des preuves… Cela tient debout…

Ginny arriva avec un plateau de muffins tout chauds. Leur chien Patmol la suivait de près, au coup où elle ferait tomber un gâteau.

- Ils sont à quoi? Demanda Harry, essayant lamentablement de détendre l'atmosphère.

- Pommes, noix et cannelle. Tu es pâle, Hermione. Tu veux t'allonger un peu dans la chambre d'amis?

Celle-ci acquiesça et suivit son amie à l'étage. Bouleversé depuis la découverte du corps, l'Auror n'avait prêté que peu d'attentions à ses proches. Et en la voyant passer devant lui, il prit conscience de l'état d'Hermione. Elle était amaigrie, fatiguée, blafarde… La mort de Severus Snape la rongeait elle aussi. Elle s'était battue pour le faire libérer bien longtemps après que lui ait laissé tomber.

Il attrapa un muffin et mordit dedans. Il devait, désormais, prendre soin de sa meilleure amie. Il ne pourrait vivre sans elle, comme il ne le pourrait sans Ginny ou Ron.

Lorsque sa femme revint au salon, il partagea ses inquiétudes avec elle. Elle le regarda, les sourcils froncés puis murmura, d'une voix chargée de colère :

- Cela fait des années qu'elle est ainsi, Harry. Depuis la fin de la guerre, pour être exacte. Je suis étonnée, pour ne pas dire ahurie, que tu ne t'en aperçoives que maintenant.

- Elle était triste mais pas à ce point! Et ces derniers temps, elle allait un peu mieux.

Ginny secoua la tête, ses cheveux roux dansant autour d'elle.

- Parfois, Harry, il serait bon que tu regardes un peu ce qui se passe dans ton entourage… Quelque chose ronge Hermione depuis des années. Elle s'est toujours sentie coupable de n'être pas parvenue à faire libérer Severus Snape. Elle a tout mis en œuvre pourtant. Et maintenant, il est mort. Il était sa raison de vivre et il est mort. Tu comprends? Hermione est perdue, Harry. Elle doit se trouver une quête, n'importe quoi qui puisse lui redonner le goût de vivre.

-Il y a son travail…

- Pff… cela ne suffira pas, et tu le sais! Nous devons la soutenir dans ses projets, la pousser même! Elle doit partir, quitter l'Angleterre pour oublier la guerre, Ron et Severus Snape. Est-ce que tu comprends ce que j'essaie de te dire?

Harry soupira.

- Tu as raison, bien sur. C'est juste qu'elle va me manquer si elle s'en va.

- Pour une fois, Harry, il serait bon que tu penses à elle avant de penser à toi! Gronda Ginny. Elle a le droit d'être heureuse, tout autant que toi et tout autant que moi!

- Tu… tu n'es pas heureuse mon amour? S'inquiéta le jeune homme en tendant les bras vers elle.

Elle sembla indécise tout à coup.

- Si, je… j'aimerais juste que tu passes plus de temps avec moi… J'aimerais être maman, Harry. Je veux un bébé.

Elle fut brutalement aspirée par son époux qui la serra contre lui en pleurant. « Oui » murmurait il inlassablement en embrassant ses cheveux, son visage, sa bouche, ses yeux…

« Oui ».

* * *

Poussée par le couple, dans les deux mois qui suivirent l'enterrement, Hermione fit les démarches pour démissionner du bureau des Aurors et pour effectuer un voyage culturel par le biais de l'Université de la Magie de Santiago. Elle voulait écrire une thèse sur les anciennes civilisations magiques chiliennes. Pour ce faire, se rendre sur le terrain était primordial. Elle obtint sans difficulté une bourse d'études du Ministère de la Magie bien qu'elle n'en fit pas la demande.

Ginny tint fermement à lui organiser une petite fête à laquelle vinrent, entre autres, Ron et son épouse. Si cette dernière ignora superbement son ancienne rivale, le jeune homme présenta immédiatement des excuses pour les douleurs qu'il lui avait infligées.

- Pardonne moi, Hermione, murmura Ronald qui l'avait entraîné dans une alcôve. J'ai vraiment mal agis. Je ne savais pas comment m'y prendre, tu vois. J'avais revu Lavande quelques semaines auparavant et je savais que j'avais un ticket avec elle. Entre nous, c'était pas folichon, et j'étais sûr que tu en avais marre aussi alors j'ai fait cette demande en mariage en sachant, bah, que c'était pas le moment! Je suis un imbécile. Excuse moi, hein, Hermione. Je te méritais pas, de toute façon. Il te fallait un mec intelligent, pas un crétin comme moi. On n'allait pas ensemble. Tu m'en veux encore? Tu veux bien qu'on redevienne amis. Dis oui, s'il te plait. Tu me manques. Harry c'est mon meilleur pote, mais c'est pas pareil qu'avec toi. J'ai besoin de toi, tu comprends. Je suis une épave depuis que je te vois plus. Allez pardonne moi. S'il te plait, Hermione. Sois mon amie à nouveau. Je t'en prie.

Devant tant de ferveur et de lamentations, la jeune femme craqua. A son retour du Chili, elle acceptait de le revoir. Il en était comblé. Et Harry, qui se cachait à moins d'un mètre de là, aussi.

Chacun offrit un cadeau parfaitement inutile à Hermione mais…

- Comme disent les moldus, « c'est l'attouchement qui compte » , décréta Mr Weasley, un air fort sérieux sur le visage.

- L'attention, corrigea Harry.

- C'est du pareil au même, mon garçon, rectifia le sorcier en agitant sa main droite. Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, tout le monde ne peut pas saisir la subtilité des expressions moldus.

La nuit était très avancée lorsque la fête toucha à sa fin. Harry prit Hermione dans ses bras et lui demanda si elle resterait longtemps au Chili.

- Tout dépendra de ce que je trouverai là bas mais quelque chose me dit que je vais avoir du travail sur la planche.

Il la regarda s'éloigner, ses longs cheveux bouclés dansant au gré du vent. Son pas semblait plus léger. Nul doute que malgré le chagrin, le décès de Severus Snape permettait à Hermione de tourner une page… Du moins, c'est-ce que pensait Harry.


	7. Chapter 7

_Bonjour,_

_je vous remercie pour vos reviews, j'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre qui répond à vos questions._

_Bonne lecture, bises._

**Chapitre 7 : Complices**

Ginny ronflait. Encore.

Harry n'eut d'autre choix que de se lever.

L'aube pointait le bout de son nez. Patmol, qui dormait l'instant précédent, sauta de son panier en entendant la porte de la chambre s'ouvrir. Il se jeta sur les jambes de son maître.

Harry se dépêcha de lui ouvrir la porte du jardin mais Patmol n'avait manifestement pas besoin d'aller uriner. Il s'était déjà soulagé devant la salle de bain. Le jeune homme soupira. Il gronda son chien qu'il mit ensuite dehors, le temps de nettoyer la flaque.

Il essorait la serpillière lorsqu'il entendit un tapotement à la fenêtre. Il se retourna vivement.

Un hibou noir le fixait, une épaisse enveloppe accrochée à sa patte. Harry lui ouvrit prestement, libéra le volatile de sa commission, le nourrit et lui permit de se reposer dans la cage de sa chouette Galdeym.

Puis le jeune homme prépara la cafetière avant d'ouvrir le courrier.

Il en sortit un gros paquet de parchemins reliés magiquement. Une petite feuille de papier s'échappa et glissa sur le carrelage pour se cacher sous le réfrigérateur. Harry n'y prêta sur l'instant peu d'attention mais quand il vit l'intitulé du dossier, il jura.

_Registre des visites_

_Prison d'Azkaban_

Ginny fut réveillée par un désagréable bruit de frottement. Agacée, elle attrapa sa baguette, prête à lancer un sort vicieux à l'idiot qui la sortait du lit, et s'extirpa de ses couvertures. Déboulant dans la cuisine, arme au poing, elle vit son mari tirer péniblement le réfrigérateur.

- Et dire qu'il a vaincu Voldemort… soupira-t-elle.

D'un gracieux tour de poignet et d'un Wingardium Leviosa, elle fit léviter le frigidaire. Harry resta un instant cois. Puis il se jeta dessous pour récupérer le bout de papier.

Ginny le vit pâlir.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

- Je dois aller au Ministère, murmura-t-il en se précipitant dans la chambre.

La jeune sorcière reposa le réfrigérateur. Harry ressortit vêtu d'un pull enfilé à l'envers. Il chaussa ses baskets sans les lacer puis jeta une poignée de poudre à cheminette dans la braise.

- Dis moi ce qu'il se passe, Harry, supplia Ginny, de plus en plus inquiète.

- Plus tard. Ministère de la Magie! Ordonna-t-il en rentrant dans la cheminée.

Lorsqu'il fut aspiré par les flammes, la jeune femme réalisa dans un sursaut qu'il avait oublié son pantalon.

* * *

Miss Krembel était hôtesse d'accueil en chef depuis près de vingt ans au Ministère. Elle en avait vu des choses… toutes plus étranges les unes des autres… Aussi ne répondit elle que d'un haussement d'épaules lorsque Susy, une nouvelle à l'accueil, lui lança un regard étonnée.

- C'est le fameux Harry Potter qui vient de passer en courant? Demanda-t-elle.

- Ma foi, cela en avait tout l'air, soupira Miss Krembel.

- Mais… mais il était en caleçon… constata Susy.

- Tu es une née moldue, n'est-ce pas?

La jeune femme hocha la tête.

- Moi aussi, et crois moi, tu n'as pas fini d'en voir des belles. Tu n'as pas encore rencontré Mr Weasley?

- Non, pourquoi?

Miss Krembel ricana en tapotant l'épaule de Susy.

- Tu le verras bien assez tôt.

* * *

Harry prit l'ascenseur, essoufflé, il attendit que celui-ci l'emmène au Département de la justice magique.

Il espérait qu'il y aurait quelqu'un. En regardant sa montre, il vit qu'il était six heures et demi du matin. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Il ne connaissait pas les horaires de cette partie du Département. Il espéra que ce n'étaient pas des sorciers trop tardifs.

Il tapait du pied, comme si cet irritant manifestement d'impatience l'amènerait plus tôt à destination.

Quand l'ascenseur ouvrit enfin ses portes, Harry se rua à l'extérieur et courut jusqu'à un petit bureau, qui s'avéra fermé à clé.

Le jeune homme se répandit en jurons, en malédictions, en sorts inefficaces mais la maudite porte, qui était habituée à bien pire, ne bougea pas d'un centimètre.

- Mr Potter?

Le sorcier se retourna pour faire face à l'hôtesse d'accueil en chef. Elle avait un morceau de tissus, roulé en boule dans ses bras. Elle le lui tendit, un sourire narquois au bord de ses lèvres recouvertes d'un rouge à lèvres rose foncé.

Le jeune homme sentit ses joues s'enflammer lorsqu'il réalisa sa semi nudité. Il revêtit le pantalon prestement.

- Je vous remercie, murmura-t-il alors qu'il se pensait à l'apogée de l'humiliation.

- Vous aviez besoin de quelque chose? Demanda Miss Krembel en désignant la porte.

- Oui, c'est pour une de mes enquêtes. Il me faut un numéro d'identification au plus vite.

La sorcière hocha la tête et détacha un énorme trousseau de clefs de sa ceinture.

- Vous avez de la chance, Mr Potter, c'est une pièce à laquelle j'ai accès.

Elle passa devant lui et enfonça une petite clé en argent dans la serrure. Elle ouvrit la porte et alluma les chandeliers. Harry la suivit, un peu intimidé par la taille de la salle. Divisée en plusieurs allées, elle n'était composée que de placards en bois sur lesquels étaient inscrits différents numéro.

- Quel numéro d'identification cherchez vous? Demanda Miss Krembel.

Harry jeta un rapide coup d'œil aux parchemins, qu'il tenait toujours à la main.

- 8550988AAW.

- Mmmh, fit elle. W vous dites, cela va être rangé tout au fond. De quel renseignement avez-vous besoin?

- Le nom seulement.

- C'est pour quelle affaire?

- C'est un dossier confidentiel, répliqua Harry d'un ton un peu sec. Il trouvait Miss Krembel trop curieuse à son goût.

Il lui emboîta le pas jusqu'au fond de la salle, puis la suivit lorsqu'elle tourna à droite.

- Vous avez dit AAW?

- Oui.

Elle entra dans une nouvelle allée en fredonnant une chanson du bout des lèvres. Soit elle massacrait la mélodie soit il ne l'avait jamais entendue de sa vie car il ne put reconnaître l'air.

- Ah! S'exclama Miss Krembel en ouvrant un placard.

Harry eut le temps de lire la dénomination AAW 1979 gravée sur le bois avant que l'hôtesse d'accueil fasse défiler divers parchemins.

- 1979? S'étonna-t-il. Les lettres AAW sont un code pour l'année 1979?

- Mais oui, jeune homme. Ce casier répertorie tous les sorciers nés cette années là. Vous êtes de 1980, si je ne me trompe pas. Votre placard se trouve juste en dessous. Pouvez vous me répéter les numéros?

- 8550988, récita Harry, un peu perplexe.

Malefoy était né la même année que lui…

Il défroissa le petit bout de parchemin qu'il avait tenu dans son poing depuis tout ce temps. L'écriture lui semblait familière. D'ailleurs, la teneur même du message montrait qu'il connaissait le complice de Severus Snape.

_« J'ai fais ce que je devais faire. Je n'ai aucun regret sauf celui de t'avoir menti. »_

_- _Aaaah! Voilà notre homme! S'écria Miss Krembel. Oh pardon! Ce n'est pas un homme.

- Ah bon? Fit Harry, étonné.

- Eh bien, non. C'est Hermione Granger.

* * *

Elle avait pris l'avion pour se rendre à Santiago. Elle avait quitté la bise fraîche de l'Angleterre pour être accueillie par la chaleur moite du Chili. Son chemisier vert sans manche lui collait à la peau, tout comme ses cheveux. Se sentant étouffée sous sa masse capillaire, elle les accrocha en un chignon grossier.

Elle pénétra dans le sas principal de l'aéroport. La climatisation fonctionnait, fort heureusement pour elle et les touristes entassés ici et là. Certains s'éventaient avec leur billets d'avion, elle regretta d'avoir jeté le sien.

Elle posa sa valise à côté d'elle et se massa le poignet endolori. Elle n'avait pas ensorcelé ses bagages. Elle savait qu'elle pouvait avoir confiance en Harry, qu'il ne piperait mot. Néanmoins, elle avait jugé plus prudent d'effacer toutes traces magiques derrière elle. Plus de magie. Du moins, tant qu'elle n'avait pas une nouvelle baguette.

Elle était désormais une fugitive.

Ses yeux épiaient la foule compacte. Guettant un mouvement, un signe, une silhouette, un visage.

Elle sentait son cœur battre douloureusement dans sa cage thoracique. Et s'il n'était pas venu? Deux mois et demi étaient passés depuis la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vus.

Lui était il arrivé quelque chose?

Avait il un empêchement?

Avait il oublié la date de son arrivée?

Avait il rencontré quelque un d'autre?

N'avait elle été que l'instrument de son évasion?

Avait il réalisé qu'elle n'était qu'une petite chose insignifiante?

S'était il moqué d'elle?

Les minutes passèrent, le désespoir la gagnait.

- Pauvre petite sotte! Murmura-t-elle. Qu'as-tu cru? Qu'il t'attendrait avec des chocolats et un bouquet de fleurs?

- Eh bien, je n'ai ni chocolats ni bouquet de fleurs, mais je suis bien là à vous attendre, Miss Granger.

Elle se retourna en un sursaut, s'emmêlant les pieds dans l'affaire et tombant disgracieusement sur son postérieur.

Le sourire sarcastique de Severus Snape était bien en face d'elle, ainsi que le reste de sa personne.

Il lui tendit sa main blafarde, que le soleil cuisant chilien n'avait visiblement pas réussi à teinter.

Elle l'attrapa timidement et fut tirée énergiquement sur ses pieds. Elle le remercia dans un souffle.

- Vous voilà sans mots, ma chère. Qui l'eut cru? La dernière fois que j'ai assisté à un tel miracle, vous avez attenté ensuite à ma pudeur. Dois je craindre à nouveau pour ma vertu?

- Comment? Je n'ai jamais fait une telle chose! S'indigna la jeune femme qui se mit à rougir intensément. C'est vous qui…

- Qui quoi? Insista-t-il en se penchant sur elle.

- Qui m'avez embrassée.

Le sourire de Severus Snape se fit prédateur.

- Peut être bien…

Et ses lèvres s'emparèrent de celles, douces et chaudes, d'Hermione Granger, pour la deuxième fois de leur existence.

* * *

De sa cellule, Severus Snape contemplait la mer.

Puissante, ne tolérant aucun obstacle, elle était le pire ennemi de l'être humain. Mais d'ici quelques jours, elle serait sa complice.

Elle et lui partageait un secret, un rêve, un besoin.

Une soif de liberté que nul ne pouvait empêcher…

Il avait été agacé au tout début, lorsque Hermione Granger persistait à lui rendre visite chaque mois. Il s'était montré désagréable, jamais violent. Puis elle avait su lui montrer qu'elle avait deux ou trois neurones derrière cette toison innommable. Quelques mois auparavant, il avait du se résigner à la constatation qu'il attendait avec anticipation ses visites mensuelles. Non seulement, elle lui apportait un peu de chaleur, un peu d'intelligence mais surtout beaucoup d'espoir.

Il y a six mois, elle commença à lui parler d'évasion. Il lui avait ri au nez.

- Hermione Granger me parlant d'enfreindre la loi! J'aurais tout entendu.

Il cru que cela lui passerait mais réalisa qu'il ne connaissait pas l'obstination forcenée de la Gryffondor. Quand cette furie avait une idée en tête, elle ne l'avait pas ailleurs.

Et force était que son enthousiasme était contagieux. Pas qu'il en fit démonstration mais néanmoins, l'espoir d'être à nouveau libre s'insinua dans son esprit.

Cette crapule de gardien de prison ouvrit sa cage un matin pour lui annoncer une visite. Severus Snape sauta sur ses pieds aussitôt. Il se massa la poitrine douloureuse. Son cœur battait un peu trop fort à son goût. Un symptôme qui se déclenchait désormais à chaque visite de Miss Granger.

Tandis qu'il suivait ce pouilleux de Murfin Surrey, il lissa un peu ses cheveux sales qui lui arrivaient un peu au dessus du postérieur. Sa barbe hirsute, elle, chatouillait son nombril. Il se sentait poisseux et ne rêvait que d'un bain suivit d'un repas chaud. Il était gêné que la jeune femme le voit dans cet état. Pieds nus, robe rongée et tâchée par la crasse, le corps et les cheveux dans le même état que sa tenue. Il avait honte.

Il finit son parcours vers la salle de visite tout seul. Le gardien avait repéré un rat dans un couloir et était parti en chasse. Severus Snape soupira devant tant de stupidité.

Il entra silencieusement dans la pièce qui sentait l'humidité et l'urine fermentée.

La jeune femme était dos à lui. Elle regardait l'océan qui était déchaîné en cet hiver glacial. Il savait qu'elle était préoccupée par ce temps violent. Elle avait sans nul doute peur que son plan échoue. La longue cape noire de laquelle elle se revêtait à chaque fois était posée négligemment sur une chaise dépareillée.

- Bonjour Miss Granger, murmura-t-il.

- Severus, salua-t-elle en se retournant. Y a-t-il quelque chose que vous ne comprenez pas dans « cessons les formalités et appelez moi par mon prénom »?

- Le manque de bienséance, sans nul doute, riposta-t-il.

Elle soupira mais un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Elle aimait tout autant que lui leurs petites joutes verbales.

- Soit, comportez vous comme un vieil imbécile embriqué dans des traditions aussi poussiéreuses que vous même si cela vous chante, Severus.

- Oh cela n'a rien à voir avec les traditions, Miss Granger, cela s'appelle être bien élevé.

Son rire cristallin vint illuminer la pièce. Malgré lui, il considérait qu'elle était un vrai rayon de soleil.

Aussi vite qu'il apparut, son rire s'éteint et son sourire se fit mélancolique.

- Vous risquez beaucoup Miss Granger dans cette histoire. Il est encore temps de tout arrêter.

- Je n'en ai pas l'intention, déclara-t-elle en haussant du menton. J'assumerai mes actes jusqu'au bout. Quoiqu'il en soit, j'ai un plan pour couvrir mes arrières, rassurez vous.

- En parlant de plan, peut être, est il temps que vous vous ouvriez à moi?

Elle sembla réfléchir un instant.

- Oui, il est temps. Où en êtes vous pour les barreaux?

- C'est fini, répondit il en cachant ses mains écorchées derrière son dos.

- Parfait.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil par la fenêtre. La pluie brouillait le champ de vision et faisait un vacarme effroyable, tout autant que les vagues impétueuses qui s'abattaient sur les flancs du rocher.

- Nous n'avons plus qu'à attendre les beaux jours.

- Non, faisons le au plus vite! Je ne supporterai pas une semaine de plus ici!

Elle hocha la tête.

- Quand voulez vous procéder?

- Cette nuit, répondit il farouchement.

Elle se tourna à nouveau vers la fenêtre.

- Après tout, vous avez raison, le plus tôt sera le mieux. La météo prévoit ce temps affreux pour demain également. La tempête nous couvrira. J'ai quelques petites choses à régler. Je serai prête demain soir.

- Comment cela va se passer?

- Je laisserai mon bateau à un kilomètre d'Azkaban. Avec ce temps, les sentinelles ne le verront pas. Puis, revêtue d'une combinaison de plongée ensorcelée - j'en emmènerai une pour vous ne vous inquiétez pas - je vous rejoindrais sur l'île. Vous sauterez de votre cellule, enfilerez votre combinaison et je vous ramènerai jusqu'à mon embarcation. Au fait, vous avez déjà plongé?

- Jamais.

- Vous aurez votre baptême ce soir, félicitations.

- Dans quel but ensorcellerez vous les combinaisons?

Elle lui adressa un haussement de sourcil digne des siens.

- Et dire que j'ai en face de moi, l'homme le plus brillant de sa génération.

- Le sacarsme ne vous sied pas.

Elle ricana.

- Dans la mer de Barents, nous ne pourrions survivre plus de quelques minutes. Le sortilège nous protègera du froid et de l'humidité.

- Mais le sortilège va cesser à l'approche d'Azkaban.

- Les sorts sont impossible ici mais les sortilèges continuent à fonctionner s'ils sont lancés au préalable. Bluffé, n'est-ce pas, Severus?

- Pas tout à fait, Miss Granger, murmura-t-il en se rapprochant d'elle. Que se passera-t-il ensuite?

- Une fois sur le bateau, nous accosterons sur une petite crique à Gamvik. Là nous monterons dans ma voiture et je vous déposerai dans l'aréoport le plus proche. Je vous ai acheté un billet d'avion pour le Chili, il faut juste que je confirme pour la date et l'heure. Rendu à Santiago, vous vous rendrez à une petite villa que je vous ai loué sous un nom d'emprunt. Là bas vous trouvez votre nouvelle baguette et vos nouveaux papiers d'identité. Vous serez désormais Seth Sanders, j'espère que cela vous convient.

- Cela fera l'affaire.

- Vous resterez là bas trois mois, le temps que l'affaire se tasse un peu. Il ne faudra pas vous faire remarquer. Puis vous prendrez un avion pour le Pérou, où je vous ai trouvé une petite maison. Vous trouverez toutes les informations nécessaires dans votre villa au Chili.

- Bien. Nous reparlerons de tout cela demain soir.

- Nous n'aurons pas beaucoup de temps. Dans la voiture, il y aura une pochette de prête avec un faux passeport moldu au nom de Sebastian River, le billet d'avion, l'adresse et les clefs de la villa.

- Comment avez-vous réussi à échafauder tout cela sans que votre entourage sans aperçoive?

- Je… j'ai un peu clairsemé mon champ d'intimes. Quoiqu'il en soit, ils croient tous que je poursuis des études sur les anciennes civilisations magiques d'Amérique du Sud, d'où mes fréquents week ends au Chili.

- Ingénieux.

- Un compliment! S'étonna-t-elle. Il faut que je vous sorte d'ici au plus vite si vous commencez à distribuer vos éloges.

Il ne releva pas la remarque.

- Et vous? Que ferez vous ensuite?

- J'effacerai mes traces, je détournerai l'enquête.

- C'est-à-dire?

- J'ai prévu de vous faire passer pour mort.

- Ah oui?

- Parfaitement. Jeudi matin, je kidnappe un cadavre dans un funérarium parisien. J'ai déjà repéré ma cible. Votre taille, votre âge, votre physionomie.

- Je vous aurais aidé avec plaisir mais j'ai déjà un rendez vous d'organisé avec un avion.

- Ne cherchez pas d'excuse, Severus. Je vois bien que vous chercher à vous défiler.

- Vous lisez en moi comme en un livre ouvert!

Un petit rire s'échappa de sa gorge étroite. Le regard du sorcier glissa le long de sa belle gorge. Elle semblait si douce au toucher. Il dut faire appel à toute sa concentration pour détourner ses yeux.

- Je reprendrai ma vie, comme si rien ne s'était passé.

- Vous prenez beaucoup de risques, dans cette affaire. Vous pourriez être envoyé ici, si vous êtiez découverte.

- Je sais.

- Alors pourquoi faites vous cela? Je n'en vaux pas la peine.

- Bien sur que si! S'emporta-t-elle. Plus que n'importe qui au monde!

Il se rapprocha encore d'elle. Son corps frôlait désormais le sien. Une ivresse absolue s'empara de lui à la sentir si près de lui.

- Mais que suis-je pour vous, Hermione? Murmura-t-il.

Ses beaux yeux d'ambre s'écarquillèrent et sa bouche s'entrouvrit tandis que ses joues se paraient d'une parure écarlate. Hermione Granger était réduite au silence et dans ses yeux se lisaient les vérités de son cœur.

Elle baissa la tête, contrite.

Severus Snape resta un moment sans mots, paralysé par l'aveu silencieux de la jeune femme. Il avait imaginé une vie de fugitif après Azkaban, seul avec ses regrets et ses remords. Maintenant, il pouvait envisager une vie où elle serait présente. Elle était visiblement malheureuse dans cette vie sans romanesque.

Autant qu'elle vienne avec lui. Autant qu'elle soit sienne.

Il releva son joli minois, d'un doigt sous le menton.

- Je ne partirai pas au Pérou sans vous, Hermione. Vous avez intérêt à poindre le bout de votre nez à l'aréoport de Santiago dans deux mois et demi, jour pour jour. Si vous ne venez pas à moi, c'est moi qui viendrais en Angleterre vous chercher.

- Mais… mais pourquoi?

Il lui répondit en fourrant sa main de sa chevelure pour la rapprocher de lui. Il lui laissa le temps de s'échapper tandis qu'il se penchait lentement sur elle. Mais elle ne fit que fixer sa bouche qui s'approchait de la sienne. Elle humidifia ses lèvres juste avant qu'il ne les capture dans un baiser ardent qui scella leur destin.

FIN

* * *

_J'aime bien laisser le dernier mot aux histoires mais je voulais donner une mention spéciale à Sockscranberries. C'est la seule à avoir deviné qui était le complice de Severus Snape._

_Pourtant je vous avais laissé quelques indices au fil des chapitres..._

_Bises et à bientôt._


End file.
